Hawkface's Journey
by DomoFan122
Summary: This is the story of Hawkpaw, a Riverclan she-cat who is destined to be a medicine cat. But, when she realizes she has fallen in love, she can't decide. And, to put things on top of the matter, she is chosen for a quest with two mysterious cats: A thunderclan she-cat and a loner. Will her future in the Clan beat her forever love? Or, will the quest change her life forever?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION, SO I WILL ACCEPT SOME**** CONSTRUCTIVE ****COMMENTS. PLEASE DO NOT POST ANY HATER COMMENTS. THAT IS NOT WHAT I AM LOOKING FOR. I HOPE YOU ENJOY! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. The clans, settings, and characters are similar, but I do not own them. Also, in the story, there is a cat named Rarady, which many of you may think is similar to the pony in My Little Pony. I do not own that either, my friend just thought it would be a cool idea.**

**This is a Warriors series that I created. Some of the characters may seem familiar to you, but not all of them are the same. I will start with the clan allegiances and move my way through the chapters!**

ALLEGIANCES

RIVERCLAN

Leader- Robinstar- Jet Black tabby tom with green eyes.

Deputy- Thistlehead- Jet black she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice- Breezepaw

Medicine Cat- Swiftfur- gray she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Warriors- Sunwhisker- sleek, orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice- Jetpaw

Cloudstripe- Vivid white tom with amber eyes.

Rippletail- Long- haired red tom with bright green eyes Apprentice- Sparkpaw

Stripeheart- Pale Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Snowpelt- White she-cat with green eyes

ROCKFUR- Brown tabby tom with bright green eyes.

Mapleshine- Dark tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Queens- Leaffeather- Vivid Tortoiseshell she- cat with amber eyes (mother to Hawkkit: A Tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes; Mosskit- Black she-cat with green eyes; Skykit- Black tom with white spots and blue eyes.)

Summertail- Orange she- cat with amber eyes. Mother to: Sunwhisker and rockfur ; Oldest nursery queen

Apprentices- Jetpaw- Sleek black tom with blue eyes

Breezepaw- white she-cat with amber eyes and a bushy tail

Sparkpaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and white paws.

Elders- Stumpyheart- Pale tabby she-cat with a twisted paw

Curlyclaw- Red tom with an unusually curly pelt and green eyes.

Icetail- Icey gray she-cat with blue eyes and a bushy tail

Goldenpelt- Orange tabby tom with amber eyes; oldest cat in RIVERclan.

THUNDERCLAN

Leader-  Firestar- Bright orange tom with green eyes

DEPUTY- Graypelt- Gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

MEDICINE CAT- Featherheart- silver she-cat with white paws and tail. Has blue eyes.

Warriors- Mousetail- Gray tom with blue eyes (apprentice- firepaw)

Redwhisker- deep red tom with amber eyes (apprentice- Owlpaw)

Darktail- Black tabby tom with blue eyes

(apprentice- rainbowpaw)

Robinpelt- Brown she-cat with blue eyes

Nettlewhisker- gray tabby tom with green eyes (apprentice- bluepaw)

Skyfur-

Apprentices- firepaw- reddish she-cat with amber eyes

Bluepaw- blueish-gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Queens- lilyflower- light gray she-cat with blue eyes (mother to: tigerkit- dark tom)

Sandfeather- sand colored she-cat with green eyes (mother to: sunkit- orange tabby tom; Lionkit- golden tom; flamekit- small orange she-cat, white tip-tail, paws, chest, blind green eyes.

Elders- goosetail- gray tom with green eyes.

Shadowclan

Leader- nightstar- black she-cat with yellow eyes.

Deputy- Fluffytail- gray tabby tom

Medicine cat- darkheart- Black tabby tom

Windclan

Leader- Rabbitstar- gray tom with blue eyes.

Deputy- Hummingtail- brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

Medicine cat- Rosebud- Young, fluffy white she-cat with a bright pink nose and blue eyes.

Warriors-  blackclaw- black she-cat with blue eyes

Spiderpelt- black tom with amber eyes.

Grayfeather- pale gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Heatherheart- White she-cat with ginger splotches and piercing yellow eyes.

Queens- Morninglily- gray she-cat with green eyes

Iceheart- pure white she-cat with Blue eyes. Mother to: Heatherheart, Rosebud, and Hummingtail

Apprentices- Volepaw- Dusky brown she-cat with green eyes

Elders- Aquatail- white she-cat

Yellowtail- yellow tabby tom

Cats outside clans

Rarady- a sleek black she-cat with amber eyes and a vivid purple tint.

Leom- bronze colored tom with one blue eye and one silver eye with a leaf over it.

Chapter 1

"Summertail, make yourself useful and go get some prey. We've gone over this. She'll open her eyes once she's ready!" Hawkkit awoke to the sound of her mother, Leaffeather, and the nursery queen, Summertail, arguing yet again. " Summertail, she's only a day old." Leaffeather reminded her. _Why couldn't Summertail mind her own fur?_ Hawkkit thought. She was aroused from her thoughts as a soft bundle of fur bowled her over. _Mosskit!_ With a hiss of annoyance, she snuggled closer to Leaffeather's milk-warm body.

Hawkkit arose to the sun setting below the horizon as streaks of purple reached across the nursery walls. _She had opened her eyes!_ Hawkkit stretched as she stumbled clumsily across the nursery to see her mother tearing apart a large mouse. She looked at her pretty Tortoiseshell coat. _Is my coat like that?_ Hawkkit wondered. Before she reached her mother, she was tackled by a soft ball of fur. She turned to see her sister, Mosskit, a black she-cat with green eyes. "You opened your eyes!" She cheered and scampered off to tell Leaffeather. Hawkkit followed, excited to see the new world. " I'm so happy you opened your eyes!" Leaffeather exclaimed. " You may go explore now, but don't get under any cat's paws!" She called as they scampered off. Mosskit dashed past her and went to their nest, poking a black and white heap of fur. "Wake up you stupid furball! Hawkkit opened her eyes! Let's go explore!" Skykit awoke with a sleepy grin on his face, but when he saw Hawkkit, he leaped to his paws, ready to explore.

The three kits made their way out of the cozy bracken and into the clearing- a dazzling patch of light. Hawkkit looked around at what was now her home. Walls of thorns and bracken circled around the camp, while bushes and rocky outcrops crouched in the middle. A large bush covered in lichen was safely tucked in one corner, while a large pile of fresh-kill sat under it. Near it, was a rock with openings about it and a stream nearby. Skykit batted at a butterfly. Mosskit was charging towards her and as she ran…_Oof!_ She ran into a pretty white she-cat with amber eyes. " Hi, I'm Breezepaw!" She chirped. " Are you Leaffeather and Robinstar's kits? Where's your brother?" Hawkkit was so overwhelmed with all the questions that she didn't notice Skykit pad up. "Yes, we are Leaffeather's kits, and I'm Skykit." Skykit explained it was their first time out of the nursery while Hawkkit looked around the clearing. " Oh, hi. So you must be Mosskit, Skykit, and Hawkkit! How about I show you around!" Breezepaw trotted off as they quickly followed behind.

She led them to the bush covered in bracken and lichen at the edge of the clearing. This the Meeting Bush and Robinstar's den." Hawkkit peered into the den in awe. "Why does he get his own den?" Skykit inquired. "Well because he's Clan leader! Maybe you'll be leader someday!" Breezepaw chattered happily. Skykit peered curiously into the den. "Come on guys! It's almost sunhigh!" Breezepaw scampered off toward a low hanging branch near the entrance of camp. As the kits followed, the passed a gray she-cat with white paws, carrying a bundle of leaves in her jaws. " Hey, Swiftfur!" Breezepaw called. " That's our medicine cat." She added to Hawkkit as she slipped into the bush. Sunlight wafted through the room as Hawkkit scrambled inside. The room had nests of bracken and moss scattered everywhere. In the corner, she could spot an orange she-cat dozing in a nest of heather. "This is the warrior's den." Breezepaw whispered. "That's Sunwhisker. She'll be moving into the nursery soon, since she is expecting kits." She whisked out of the den before they could ask questions. When they made their way into the clearing, a group of cats charged in through the entrance. They were carrying fresh-kill, a scent Hawkkit had smelled many times on her mother's soft pelt. Breezepaw nudged her. " Come on, Hawkkit. We are going to visit the elders!" Breezepaw pelted off after Hawkkit's siblings as they trotted toward a low hanging birch tree. Breezepaw slid down a branch and into a hole as Hawkkit followed eagerly. She leaped in as her paws scrabbled on the on the smooth wood. _She was traveling through a dark tunnel!_ She started to see a golden ball of light and….._pop!_ She landed in a sandy clearing. Mosskit and Skykit were already sitting in a clump of nettles, listening to a pale tabby she-cat. She looked up as Hawkkit stumbled into the clearing. " Why, hello there!" The she-cat got up and gave her ear a quick lick. " Hello youngling! I'm Stumpyheart!" As Hawkkit's eyes wandered around the clearing, she saw and orange tabby dozing in the corner, his flank rising and falling steadily as he slept. As Stumpyheart settled into her nest, Hawkkit sat beside Mosskit and Skykit.

As the sun began to sink, Hawkkit felt drowsy. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep, ready for her next day as Hawkkit, a true Riverclan cat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been several moons since she had been born. Hawkkit awoke to the sound of a new voice howling commands outside the nursery. Hawkkit bounded outside to see a handsome jet black tom on top on the Meeting Bush. She knew at once that was her father, Robinstar. Before she could get any closer though, she was stopped by a lean tabby warrior. "This meeting isn't for kits!" He snarled as he stalked away. Before she turned to get back to the nursery, she was covered in a flurry of white fur. "Hawkkit! I'm going to be a warrior today!" Breezepaw cheered happily. Hawkkit smiled as Breezepaw left. She gave one last glance at the Meeting Bush before she went back to the nursery.

By the time she woke up again, it was almost sunhigh. She had heard her father's howling commands and padded out into the clearing. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Meeting Bush for a Clan Meeting!" Hawkkit padded forward, spotting Breezepaw, Jetpaw, and Sparkpaw near the bush. "We have 3 new warriors to announce." Robinstar mewed. He padded up to Breezepaw. Breezepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" " I do." Breezepaw mewed. " Then from now on, you will be known as Breezeflower. Riverclan honors your courage, and we commend you as a full warrior." Robinstar went on to name Jetpaw as Jetwhisker and Sparkpaw as Sparkfeather. "Breezeflower! Jetwhisker! Sparkfeather!" The cats in the clearing cheered.

After the Meeting, Hawkkit sat outside the nursery, dosing peacefully. A beautiful gray she-cat with white paws trotted up to her. "Hello. You must be Leaffeather's kit." She meowed a friendly greeting. "Would you like to see my den?" Swiftfur asked, flicking her tabby tail as she spoke.

"Sure!" Hawkkit followed Swiftfur into the rocky den at the side of the clearing. She led her gingerly through the tunnel and showed her the den. Hawkkit was amazed at what she saw and how many different herbs there were.

The sun was setting by the time she heard a rustling outside the den. She spotted Leaffeather's pale tortoiseshell coat as her mother trotted into the den. "There you are, Hawkkit!" She meowed. "It's time to go back to the nursery." She followed Hawkkit out into the clearing with a disapproving glance at the medicine den.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You're licking too fiercely!" Mosskit complained as Leaffeather groomed her jet black pelt. "I'm just so excited your apprentice ceremony is tommorow!" As Leaffeather started grooming her, she spotted Swiftfur slip into Robinstar's den. It had been several days since she had talked to her and she was curious on what she was doing.

Later that day, Leaffeather went to speak to Robinstar. By the time she returned, it was already sunset. As Hawkkit snuggled up to Leaffeather's warm body, she kept wondering who would be her mentor.

"ALL cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Meeting Bush for a clan meeting!" Hawkkit awoke to the sound of Robinstar, her father, calling the words. _It would be her first day as an apprentice!_ Mosskit and Skykit were already awake. Leaffeather woke up and started grooming them. "I'm so excited! You're finally apprentices!" She mewed between licks. They made it out to the clearing, the chill wind buffeting their fur. _Leaf-bare is upon us._ Hawkkit thought as she made her way to the front. " It is time for us to have 3 new apprentices." He beckoned to Hawkkit, Mosskit, and Skykit. Her legs feeling like jelly, she climed the bush with her siblings. He beckoned toward Mosskit with a flick of his tail. "Mosskit, you will now be known as Mosspaw. Rockfur, you will be mentor to Mosspaw." Mosspaw scampered down the bush to touch noses with her mentor, he next beckoned to Skykit. "Skykit, you will now be known as Skypaw. Cloudstripe, you will be mentor to Skypaw." Skypaw went to touch noses with his mentor. Finally, he beckoned to Hawkkit. "Hawkkit, you will now be known as Hawkpaw. Swiftfur and I have decided that she is ready for an apprentice. Hawkpaw, you will be apprentice to Swiftfur." Hawkpaw stared at her father in awe. _Medicine Cat Apprentice! _She mummured as she touched noses with her mentor. "Also," Robinstar continued, "Sunwhisker will be moved into the nursery." A few cats glanced in her direction but most cheered the new names. "Mosspaw! Skypaw! Hawkpaw!" As the meeting ended, Hawkpaw trotted over to Swiftfur. "Swiftfur, I can't believe I'm your apprentice!"Hawkpaw mummured. "Well, I knew you were special." Swiftur muttered as she and Hawkpaw made their way to the medicine cat den.

Hawkpaw awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside the hollow. _The first birds now that the start of New-leaf is here!_ She thought as she stretched and padded inside to Swiftfur's den. She could see the steady rising and falling of her mentor's dark gray flank as she looked into the den. It had been several days since she had become her apprentice. As she made her way into the clearing, she spotted Sunwhisker basking in the early New-Leaf sunlight near the nursery. Cloudstripe was picking a vole from the fresh-kill pile. As she trotted across the clearing , she smelled the fresh scent of rain in the air. _It will rain today!_ She thought as she padded across the clearing. The camp was starting to awaken. Mosspaw was tusseling with Skypaw outside the apprentice den, but she looked up as she spotted Hawkpaw. " Hi Hawkpaw! There's a gathering tonight, and Robinstar said we could all go!" Hawkpaw's heart soared as she thought of the prospect of meeting all the other medicine cats. "Ok, thanks, Mosspaw." She called over her shoulder as she padded back to the medicine den quickly.

The clan was gathering near the entrance to camp when Hawkpaw and Swiftfur joined them. Robinstar signaled with his tail, and the party moved through the terrain, edging closer to the island, the place where the had Gatherings and all the Clans met under the full moon. They soon reached the tree trunk, the bridge that lets all clan cats pass. Instead of crossing the bridge, Robinstar leaped into the water, churning his powerful hind legs until he reached the lakeshore. Many cats followed him through the water, but some, such as queens and senior warriors, crossed the tree trunk. Finally, it was Hawkpaw's turn. She leaped into the water, instantly balancing herself. _This isn't so bad!_ She thought as she churned her hind legs through the water. Finally she made it to the shore, where Robinstar pulled her up by the scruff of her neck. "Well Done." Her father congratulated her. Hawkpaw looked around, and following Swiftfur, plunged into the undergrowth.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hawkpaw stared at the unfamiliar land in awe. _There are so many cats!_ Hawkpaw thought, going into the crowd. Suddenly, Breezeflower appeared next to her, matching her step for step. "I know this is your first Gathering, so here are some hints. Don't go near any warriors, since you're only an apprentice." She recited, as if she had been taught it herself. "Who are the warriors?" Hawkpaw asked curiously. Breezeflower pointed to a big tabby and a black she-cat. "Those are warriors." Hawkpaw studied them carefully, remembering not to get under there paws. "Thanks!" Hawkpaw mummured as she went into the undergrowth. She was paying attention and…_Oof!_ Hawkpaw bumped into a small orange she-cat. "I'm sorry." Hawkpaw mummured, looking at the cats eyes. They were unclear and cloudy, as if she were blind.

"I'm Hawkpaw." Hawkpaw introduced. " I'm Flamepaw." The she-cat announced, her eyes looking straight at Hawkpaw. "I'm the Riverclan medicine cat apprentice." Hawkpaw added. "Oh, I'm from Thunderclan and I'm the medicine cat apprentice. I'm also blind." Flamepaw added. Hawkpaw could figure that her sightless green eyes prohibited her from becoming a warrior. Before she could say more, she heard the yowl of the leaders from the Tree. Hawkpaw scampered off, with Flamepaw following behind her. Hawkpaw saw Swiftfur at the edge of the clearing with many other cats she didn't know. When she and Flamepaw reached them, Swiftfur announced. "Featherheart, Rosebud, Darkheart. This is my apprentice, Hawkpaw. Hawkpaw felt the kind gaze of all the medicine cats as she settled down beside her mentor. Next Featherheart spoke. "Swiftfur, Rosebud, Darkheart. This is my apprentice, Flamepaw." After the congragulations, the meeting began. Rabbitstar went first. "The prey in our Clan is full and running well, ever since the beginning of New-Leaf. There is nothing bad to report. Nightstar went next. "One of our elders, Newtail, has died. She had died of old age, and there is nothing to worry about. The prey is running well in Shadowclan territory." She sat back down as the cats murmured anxiously around her. Robinstar, her father, went next. "I am happy to announce that we have 3 new warriors and 3 new apprentices. Breezeflower, Jetwhisker, and Sparkfeather are our newest warriors." Robinstar continued. "My kits, Mosspaw, Skypaw, and Hawkpaw and our newest apprentices. Hawkpaw is our medicine cat apprentice." Hawkpaw felt the burn of every cat's curious eyes as they looked at her. _Keep your tails on!_ She thought as she sat down. Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, got up last. "We have 3 new apprentices to announce. My kits, Sunpaw,Lionpaw, and Flamepaw are now apprentices." Hawkpaw looked at Flamepaw's orange coat, and tried to find similar ones throughout the crowd. She soon spotted a golden tom and orange tom in the front. _That must be her siblings._ Hawkpaw thought, as the leader drew the meeting to a close. Hawkpaw went over to talk to Flamepaw again.

"Hi Flamepaw." Hawkpaw said as she sat down next to the blind she-cat. "Hello, Hawkpaw" she murmured. "So, is your kin here?" Hawkpaw inquired. "Yes, Firestar is my father. Sandfeather, the she-cat near the tree trunk is my mother. Sunpaw is the orange tom and he is my brother. Lionpaw is the golden tabby and he is my brother." She finished. "Is your family here?" she asked. "Yes, Robinstar is a jet black tom and he is my father. Leaffeather is a tortoiseshell and she is by your mother. Mosspaw and Skypaw are my siblings. Mosspaw is jet black and Skypaw is white and black. I'm a Tortoiseshell." Hawkpaw finished, wondering if she caught all that. "I can imagine you." She murmured. "So, you are blind?" "Yes" Flamepaw said. Before she could ask more, Robinstar yowled for them to leave. "Well, bye Flamepaw! I'll see you later!" She scampered off into the undergrowth, not looking back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hawkpaw was charging through the undergrowth, a fox chasing her. She ran faster, but she couldn't outrun it. She could see the whites of his eyes grow brighter, brighter…"_Hawkpaw!"_ Two large yellow eyes were staring at her, and she knew where she was. "Sorry, Swiftfur." Hawkpaw murmured, licking scraps of moss and heather out of her pelt. "It's ok, Hawkpaw. See what herbs we need. I must go help Sunwhisker. Her kits have arrived." Swiftfur dashed off toward the nursery, a low hanging bramble thicket near the edge of camp. Hawkpaw went into the storage room, a log big enough for a cat to fit into near the edge of the den. She recited what they would need in her head. _Borage,Cobweb,Coltsfoot,Goldenrod,Honey._ She recited the familiar names in her head. Suddenly Swiftfur's head popped into the den. " I need some borage." She said. Hawkpaw handed her the last dose of the leaf and went outside into the early morning sunlight.

She spotted Rippletail pacing frantically outside the nursery. _I hope she's alright._ Hawkpaw thought as she saw Swiftfur stick her head out and beckon for her and Rippletail. She made her way into the cozy nursery, its sweet warm scents drifting around the room. Swiftfur lead them to the back of the nursery, where Sunwhisker lay, along with 3 kits. "You have 3 healthy kits, Sunwhisker." Swiftfur purred and started licking the kits. "Rippletail, what should we name them?" Sunwhisker asked, looking at her newborn kits fondly. "Well, we should name the gray she-cat Blossomkit." Rippletail decided. "And the tabby one, Emberkit." Sunwhisker added. "You should name the gold one Goldenkit." Summertail called from the entrance to the nursery. " Ok, Blossonkit, Emberkit, and Goldenkit. Sunwhisker decided. "I'll go tell Robinstar." Hawkpaw spoke up. "Ok, thanks, Hawkpaw." Rippletail said as he sat beside Sunwhisker.

Hawkpaw made her way across the clearing and into Robinstar's den. "Robinstar?" Hawkpaw called in curiously. "Come in" Robinstar said as Hawkpaw made her way through the curtain of lichen. "Oh, hello Hawkpaw. What are you doing here?" Hawkpaw spotted Leaffeather sleeping in the back of the den, so she spoke quietly. "Sunwhisker has had her kits. Their names are Blossomkit, Emberkit, and Goldenkit." She recited, hoping she got the names correct. "Great. We shall have their naming ceremony at sunhigh." Hawkpaw backed out of the den and scampered across the clearing to the apprentice den. She prodded Mosspaw. "Mosspaw, Sunwhisker had her kits!" Mosspaw looked up sleepily, but jumped to her paws. " Let's go see them!" They scampered off toward the nursery. When they made it inside, Sunwhisker was asleep, with Rippletail grooming her pelt. "That's Blossomkit." Hawkpaw pointed to the gray she-cat. "That's Emberkit and Goldenkit." She added, showing her the tabby and the golden tom. "I can't wait till they're apprentices!" Mosspaw cheered. Mosspaw trotted out of the nursery with Hawkpaw following closely. When Hawkpaw made her way out of the nursery, she and Swiftfur went out to collect herbs. They traveled through the territory, being careful not to fall in any nettles beside the river bank. "Now, Borage grows best near the rivers." Swiftfur said, scanning the shore for any sign of the leafy plant. She soon trotted down the shore, and started clawing at a big leafy stem. She soon collected it and they moved on. She taught her how to scoop the honey out of an empty nest, and how to collect Coltsfoot and Goldenrod. They traveled back to camp, with several bundles of herbs in their jaws.

As they were trailing across the clearing, they heard a low wail coming from the nursery. "_Where is Goldenkit?"_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"_WHERE IS GOLDENKIT?" _ Hawkpaw heard the frantic wailing come again from the inside of the nursery as she dashed inside. Sunwhisker was searching frantically through the bedding while Summertail was comforting her 2 remaining kits. "What's going on?" Hawkpaw asked as she looked around the nursery. "Sunwhisker fell asleep and when she woke up, Goldenkit wasn't here." Summertail filled Hawkpaw in. "I'll go tell Robinstar." Hawkpaw mewed and quickly ran to Robinstar's den. "Robinstar!" She called in. "Come in." Robinstar replied, pulling back the curtain of lichen to let her in. "Goldenkit is missing!" She panted, hardly able to believe herself.

"What?!" Hawkpaw saw her mother, Leaffeather, coming out of the shadows to stand next to her mate. "We have to go find him!" Hawkpaw insisted. "Ok, you and you siblings can go look for Goldenkit." Robinstar decided. Hawkpaw nodded and dashed across the clearing to the apprentice den. _They aren't here!_ Hawkpaw thought with dismay. Suddenly, she heard Mosspaw's voice coming from the Elder's den at the edge of the clearing. She leaped through the tunnel to see Mosspaw and Skypaw clearing out the Elder's soiled bedding. An Orange tom was talking to them. "Now, make sure you-" he stopped when he saw Hawkpaw. "Goldenpelt, I need Mosspaw and Skypaw." She panted, hoping he wouldn't argue. "You can take them." Mewed Stumpyheart.

Hawkpaw raced out of the Elder's den, Mosspaw and Skypaw following close behind. When they reached the main clearing, Hawkpaw told them that Goldenkit was missing. "What?!" Mosspaw and Skypaw gasped. "We have to go look for him!" Hawkpaw, Mosspaw, Skypaw charged out of the camp and into the territory. As they padded through the undergrowth, Hawkpaw could hear distant wailing coming from the river bank.

"This way!" she yowled to her siblings and they raced to the river. When they reached the river, they could see a small golden head, bobbing in the waves. "There he is!" Mosspaw panted. Without thinking, Hawkpaw leaped into the water, churning her powerful hind paws to reach the soaking ball of fur. She realized the current was moving too quickly and that she would be too late and her would drown in the lake. Suddenly, the current stopped. Hawkpaw kept swimming till she reached the squirming kit. She dragged him by the scruff of his neck and hauled him onto the riverbank, where Mosspaw and Skypaw started grooming his sodden pelt. Finally, Hawkpaw pulled herself up, panted on the riverbank and having her pelt dryed in the new-Leaf sunlight.

When they reached the camp, Hawkpaw's pelt had dried. Sunwhisker was pacing, but when she saw Hawkpaw, Mosspaw, and Skypaw, she pelted forward, taking her kits shivering body from Skykit's teeth. "I'll go tell Robinstar that we are all safe." Mosspaw mewed as she stalked off to her father's den. Hawkpaw padded to Swiftfur's den, to retrieve poppy seeds for Sunwhisker and Goldenkit.

When she walked inside the den, Swiftfur was already creating the bundles for them. "Hello Hawkpaw. You saved Goldenkit." She mewed, smiling. "Thanks, Swiftfur. I can go deliver those seeds to Sunwhisker and Goldenkit." Hawkpaw offered, wanting to get outside into the warm, crisp sun. "No, you don't. You're in a much shock as Sunwhisker and Goldenkit. When I return, I'll give you what you need." She stalked away, flicking her tail as she left. Hawkpaw sat down in her nest with a groan, not wanting to be contained to this small area.

Shortly later, Swiftfur returned, her jaws free of any herbs. She handed Hawkpaw poppy seeds and told her to eat them. Shortly afterward, she fell asleep.

Hawkpaw was racing through a dark tunnel, not knowing where to go. As she stalked down the tunnels, She bumped into a cat. He stepped into the dim light, his bronze pelt reflecting off the walls. On his face, was a leaf, covering up one of his eyes. She backed away quietly, fear pulsing off her pelt. The cat followed her, step for step, until she bumped into a wall. "Hello, I am Leom." The strange cat said, his eye looking straight into Hawkpaw. "I will not harm you." The cat said. He led Hawkpaw out of the tunnels and into the familiar Riverclan territory. "Good-bye." Leom whispered as he faded and vanished back into the tunnels. "Don't go." Hawkpaw whispered, but it was too late. The strange cat had gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hawkpaw opened her eyes to see Swiftfur and Leaffeather looking at her anxiously. When Swiftfur saw that Hawkpaw had awoken, she sighed with relief. "See Leaffeather. There was nothing to worry about. Now, it's time for you to leave." Swiftfur bustled Leaffeather out of the den. By this time, Hawkpaw had gotten out of her nest and was stretching around the den. "Hawkpaw, tonight is the half-moon. It will be your first time that you will meet with the other medicine cats at the Moonpool." Hawkpaw shivered at the anticipation of getting to share dreams with Starclan.

The half-moon was shining high over the clearing as Hawkpaw and Swiftfur made there way out of camp and into the moonlit forest. She and Swiftfur had traveling herbs earlier, and was ready for the journey to begin. _She would get to see Flamepaw again!_ She thought eagerly about getting to meet the Thunderclan medicine cat apprentice. They padded through Windclan territory, and Hawkpaw started to see the outlines of silhouetted cats on the moorland. When they reached Windclan territory, They met Rosebud and Darkheart. "Thunderclan is on the way." Rosebud informed Swiftfur as the made the climb.

When they got to the Moonpool, Hawkpaw sat down beside her mentor. On her other side, sat Flamepaw, crouched next to Featherheart. Swiftfur instructed her to lick up the water from the Moonpool. She did, and soon she was in a dream- a dream that Starclan had built for her.

She was padding through a forest. _This must be the Starclan hunting grounds._ She thought as she padded through the undergrowth. As she padded through the forest, she could faintly see the souls of Starclan slip through the shadows. She turned a corner, and she was surrounded by ghostly cats. _The cats of Starclan!_ She thought excitedly, as she looked at the unfamiliar faces. An old tabby tom staggered forward, a faint gash running along his flank. Next, stepped up a lithe white she-cat, her pelt covered in red, bloody splotches. Many other cats peered through the shadows, but none dared to come forward. "Hello Hawkpaw." The she-cat spoke. " I am Oakstar, former leader of Riverclan. This is Leopardspots." She flicked her tail to indicate the old tabby tom. A prophecy is among us- only one you and 2 others can fix. The tabby tom tottered forward, until he was inches away from her face.

_A great battle is upon,_

_Only three cats will lead to victory,_

_Without them,_

_An end to all clans_

The tabby tom staggered back to his side next to Oakstar. Before Hawkpaw could ask more questions, they faded into the air, back into the grounds of Starclan.

Hawkpaw woke with a start beside the Moonpool. Around her, the other medicine cats were waking up too, but none looking as startled and anxious as her. "Did you dream?" Swiftfur asked her calmly, soothing Hawkpaw's fears. Instead of telling her about the mysterious cats and bone-chilling prophecy, she shook her head quickly. She couldn't let Swiftfur know about the prophecy- not yet.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Good-bye, Darkheart!" Hawkpaw mewed as she and her mentor crossed the Windclan border to begin the trek back to their own camp. Rosebud was still with them, matching them step for step. Swiftfur had told her that Rosebud was a young medicine cat and that her mentor had died young. Soon, Rosebud left them, pelting through the rough moorland grass to her home.

She could tell Swiftfur was curious about what Hawkpaw had dreamed, but she didn't have time to worry about that. As she passed the line of Twoleg nests and barns that lined the edge of the lake, she saw a cat silhouetted against the brightening sky. She was a black she-cat with amber eyes. As Hawkpaw looked closer, she could see a strange purple glow around her.

When Hawkpaw got back to camp, she went to the medicine cat den, to catch some sleep before she returned to her medicine cat duties.

When Hawkpaw woke up, it was almost sunhigh.

She stretched and padded out of the den, into the afternoon sunlight. The camp looked peaceful- more peaceful than it had been the last few days. Sunwhisker was outside the nursery, watching her kits tussle.

She could easily distinct Goldenkit's bronze pelt, and remembered so long ago when she saved him from the river. She trotted over to the kits, who were now getting covered in dirt. "Hi, Hawkpaw!" Hawkpaw heard the voice of Blossomkit squeak her name. " Hi Blossomkit! Emberkit! Goldenkit!" Blossomkit and Emberkit looked up at her eagerly, but Goldenkit looked around shyly and shuffled his paws in the dirt. _He acts as if he has fleas in his pelt. _Hawkpaw thought as she played with the kits in the dirt. Later, she went to speak with Sunwhisker. "I can't believe they will be apprentices soon." She murmured. "It was as if they were born just yesterday." Hawkpaw remembered that they were 5 ½ moons old and would soon become apprentices. She thought about who would be the new mentors for the kits.

Later that day, Hawkpaw went to collect herbs. Swiftfur had sent her out to get more honey, since Blossomkit had a sore throat. As she passed the barn where she saw the strange cat, she couldn't help wonder who she was. She slipped quietly into the barn door, making sure not to creak the unstable wood. When she slipped inside, she saw the young she-cat stalking through the hay. _She must be looking for fresh-kill._ Hawkpaw thought as she slipped silently through the barn, making sure she wasn't detected. Suddenly, she heard a _Crack! _And she saw the cat holding a mouse in her jaws, her amber eyes glittering with satisfaction.

"Nice catch!" Hawkpaw mewed, forgetting that she shouldn't be there. The she-cat whipped her head around and looked at Hawkpaw with a stare as sharp as thorns. Hawkpaw could feel the fear pulsing off her pelt. _She must know I'm a clan cat or she wouldn't be so afraid._ "I'm Hawkpaw." She mewed, coming out from her hiding place. The she-cat dropped her fresh-kill and buried it in the hay. "Hi, I'm Rarady." The she-cat looked at Hawkpaw hesitantly, that uncovered her catch. "Do you want some fresh-kill?" Hawkpaw knew she should feed her clan first, so she refused. Instead, she sat down to talk to the she-cat. "So, I suspect you know about the Clan cats, don't you?" Hawkpaw asked her.

"Yes, I do." She said between mouthfuls.

By the time Hawkpaw returned to camp, it was nearly sunset. As Hawkpaw snuggled into her nest in the Medicine Cat den, she couldn't help thinking she would meet Rarady again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It had been half a moon since the encounter with Rarady in the barn. She had seen the strange cat around the barn and the Twoleg nests, but had not spoken to her. Hawkpaw got up and stretched out of her nest, and padded outside. Last night, she had seen it was almost a full moon. _There will be another Gathering soon. _She thought as she went into the main clearing. Most of the camp was still asleep, but some were already up, gossiping with other cats or basking in the New-leaf sun. Outside the nursery, Sunwhisker was gently grooming her three kits.

_Their apprentice ceremony must be today._

She realized as she padded over to the energetic kits. When she reached the nursery, she could sense Goldenkit's gaze as his mother groomed his gold pelt. Blossomkit was tusseling with Emberkit, while their mother scolded them. "You shouldn't be rolling in the dirt acting like kits!" She chided, but Hawkpaw could hear the fondness in her sweet voice.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join her for a Clan meeting!" Hawkpaw heard the familiar words of her father as she padded outside of the den alongside Swiftfur. Hawkpaw could see Sunwhisker's 3 kits sitting up front and well groomed. "We have 3 new apprentices to announce." Robinstar said from ontop his den. He beckoned to Blossomkit. "Blossomkit, from now on you will be Blossompaw. Stripeheart, you will be mentor to Blossompaw."

Blossompaw went to go touch noses with the Tortoiseshell warrior. Robinstar next beckoned to Emberkit. "Emberkit, from now on, you will be known as Emberpaw. Snowpelt, you will be mentor to Emberpaw." Emberpaw went to go touch noses with his new mentor. Lastly, he beckoned to Goldenpaw. "Goldenkit, from now on, you will known as Goldenpaw. Thistlehead, you will be mentor to Goldenpaw." Goldenpaw went to touch noses with the Riverclan deputy. The whole clan cheered the new apprentice names. "Blossompaw! Emberpaw! Goldenpaw!" After the naming ceremony, Hawkpaw went to go talk to the three new apprentices. They were tussling around in the dirt when she came over. "Hawkpaw!" Blossomkit exclaimed. "Look at my hunter's crouch!" Blossompaw showed Hawkpaw her crouch, with her tail standing straight up. "Hi, Hawkpaw." Goldenpaw mewed.

Later that day, Swiftfur sent Hawkpaw to gather herbs. Hawkpaw went to the apprentice den to see if her sister, Mosspaw would like to join her. When she poked her head into the den, Mosspaw wasn't there. "Has anyone seen Mosspaw? I wanted to know if she would like to gather herbs with me." Nobody had seen her, but Goldenpaw offered to go.

Hawkpaw and Goldenpaw padded through the forest, looking for herbs. As they got closer to the Twoleg road, they heard a low moaning. Hawkpaw and Goldenpaw padded to the road to see a black shape crippled on the road. _MOSSPAW! _

Hawkpaw pelted forward, not caring to look for monsters. She flung herself next to her sister's limp body and listened to her breathing. She could vaguely hear the rising and falling of her chest as she fought for breath. "Goldenpaw, help me take her back to camp!" The two cats carried Mosspaw back to camp.

When they got to camp, everyone had heard that Mosspaw had been missing. Hawkpaw and Goldenpaw carried the limp black body into the medicine cat den. Seconds later, Leaffeather, Skycloud, and Robinstar were in the medicine den, for they had heard about the accident. Swiftfur gave her poppy seeds, and laid her down in a nest of bracken. "Will she be all right?" Leaffeather whispered to Swiftfur. "It is in the paws of Starclan now." She replied, looking sadly at the limp body.

"We should give her a warrior name before she joins Starclan." Robinstar mewed. "Starclan, we ask you to look down on this injured apprentice. She has trained hard to learn your noble code, and if she dies, we commend her as a warrior of Starclan. Mosspaw, from this day on, you will be known as Mossfern. Riverclan appreciates your courage and we welcome you as a warrior in return." He touched his nose to her smoky fur. "Stay safe." He whispered as he left the den.

Midnight had fallen. Hawkpaw was curled up next to Mossfern in her nest. She hadn't woken, but Hawkpaw could still hear her faint breathing and refused to believe she had died. _Tomorrow will be the Gathering._ She thought as she closed her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The moon was high in the sky as the cats of Riverclan gathered in the clearing.

It was the night of the Gathering. Swiftfur and Leaffeather were staying behind to take care of Mossfern. As the cats filed across the lakeshore and onto the island, she couldn't stop thinking about Mossfern.

When they reached the island, she could smell the scents Thunderclan and Windclan as they crossed the island. She could see the brightly colored pelt of Goldenpaw near some of the Thunderclan apprentices as Hawkpaw went to join them.

"Hello." She murmured, trying not to show her emotions.

"Oh, hey, Hawkpaw. Meet my Thunderclan friends," Goldenpaw introduced his friends he knew from Thunderclan. After she said hello to the apprentices, Hawkpaw spotted the medicine cats sitting near Featherheart at the edge of the clearing. She trotted over. "Hello." Hawkpaw said to the other medicince cats. "Where is Swiftfur?" Rosebud asked curiously, fear in her eyes. " My sister, Mossfern, was injured on the Thunderpath, and needs to be looked after."

Rosebud sighed with dismay. "May Starclan help her." Murmured Darkheart. A yowl sounded and they turned around to see Nightstar calling the demands on the highest branch of the tree. "Hello, cats of all clans. Prey is running well in Shadowclan territory, and we have a new warrior, Dusttail".

He sat down as Rabbitstar took the stage. "We have 3 new kits. Crowkit, Featherkit, and Wingkit." He sat down as Robinstar sat up.

"We have a new addition to Riverclan. Mosspaw was injured on the Thunderpath. She is now known as Mossfern." He sat down. Hawkpaw could see the anxious faces of cats throughout the clearing. Firestar went last.

"We have 4 new warriors and kits on the way. Also, we have a medicine cat apprentice." As the leaders drew an end to the Gathering, Hawkpaw said good-bye and headed back to camp.

When she got to camp, Leaffeather's eyes were fill with dismay. "Hawkpaw, Mossfern is dead."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It had been several sunrises since Mossfern's death. The camp had grieved, and Mossfern had been buried outside of camp. Hawkpaw padded outside gloomily, not being comforted by the shining sun. Leaffeather hadn't come out of her den ever since the death of her kit. Today, however, she sat sunning herself, while Robinstar groomed his mate's pelt.

Outside the apprentice den, Goldenpaw and Blossompaw were tussling in the dirt, but when Goldenpaw saw Hawkpaw, he gave his chest a few licks and waited for her to approach. "Hi, Hawkpaw." Goldenpaw mewed, cuffing Blossompaw's ear. Hawkpaw nodded in acknowledgement and padded over to find her littermates- _no, littermate. _She corrected herself crossly as she saw Skypaw nibbling on a fish sadly. Hawkpaw sat down, brushing her tortoiseshell coat to his to comfort him.

"Hey, Hawkpaw, come play with us!" Blossompaw squeaked as she dodged a blow from her brother, Emberpaw. Hawkpaw got up grudgingly and went to watch the newest apprentices tussle.

By the time she woke up again it was almost sunhigh. She had gone to sleep again, wishing she could forget about Mossfern, the newest addition to Starclan. She padded out of the den in time to see Robinstar call for a clan meeting. She stretched and padded quietly to the edge of the clearing. "We have a new warrior to amend." Robinstar mewed, beckoning to Skypaw. _He is finally going to become a warrior! _She thought happily- the first time she had felt happy in days. Skypaw stepped forward, to where Robinstar could begin the ceremony. "Skypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" "I do." Skypaw answered. Hawkpaw could see anticipation quivering through his pelt. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. From this day on, you will be known as Skycloud." Robinstar mewed, touching his muzzle to Skycloud's spotted black pelt.

The whole clan cheered the new name. "Skycloud!Skycloud!" As Hawkpaw padded over to congratulate Skycloud, she couldn't help feeling the presence of Mossfern.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Hello, Hawkpaw."

Hawkpaw could hear the voice of Leom, and she knew she was dreaming. She opened her eyes and looked around at the dark tunnel. Leom was next to her, grooming his pelt. "Leom, why am I here?"

Hawkpaw asked curiously.

" I asked Leom to summon you." A new, but familiar voice spoke gently. _Mossfern! _Hawkpaw thought as she leaped to her paws, and looked at her ghostly sister.

"Mossfern!" Hawkpaw leaped up and lunged at her misty sister, only to find that she slid right through her dull pelt. With a hiss of annoyance, she shook her tortoiseshell pelt, and padded back toward the group of cats. "Hawkpaw, I have come to warn you, a great battle is coming!" Hawkpaw stared at Mossfern in amazement. Before she could ask more questions, her eyes fluttered open and she was back in the medicine cat's den. She stretched and padded into the clearing. The early morning sunshine was pounding on her dark pelt as she padded across to the apprentice den. She bumped into the soft, tabby pelt of Goldenpaw as he made his way out into the clearing. "Oh. Hey Hawkpaw!" He mewed as he saw the cat he had bumped into. "Hi" she murmured, not meeting his soft, gray eyes. "I'm going on dawn patrol with Cloudstripe and Rippletail. Would you like to come?"

He asked as he padded toward the camp entrance. Hawkpaw nodded eagerly, wanting the warmth of the sunshine on her pelt as she dashed through the trees. She told Swiftfur where she was going, and joined her fellow apprentice as they padded out of camp. As she dashed through the undergrowth, she couldn't help feel the warm gaze of Goldenpaw on her dark, tortoiseshell pelt.

When they reached the stretch of territory that marked the Windclan border, Hawkpaw could see the lithe, shapes of Windclan as they pelted across the moor. The soft springy grass of the hills reminded her vaguely of the Starclan hunting grounds, and she couldn't help thinking of the strange prophecy she had received from Leopardspots. "Hawkpaw, are you ok?" Hawkpaw could feel the warm breath of Goldenpaw and turned to see the tabby apprentice looking at her curiously. She could tell why he had worried. The rest of the patrol had already left, leaving them behind. "Yeah, I'm fine." She mewed as she pelted after him and back into the heart of Riverclan territory.

When she reached the curtain of leaves and lichen that shielded the medicine den, she had completely forgotten to collect herbs. When she padded inside, she could see Swiftfur busily working inside her den, her dark gray pelt blending into the bare rock. "Hello, Hawkpaw. Did you collect the herbs I needed?" Hawkpaw padded into the den to see that her mentor was creating a blend of feverfew, a traditional remedy to stop fevers and chills. "No." She murmured. "Ok, we can collect later today." She mewed as she went back to her work. Hawkpaw breathed a sigh of relief as she padded out into the clearing to see Emberpaw and Blossompaw practicing battle tactics in the clearing. She could see Summertail sunning herself outside the nursery. She had happily announced that she would be staying in the nursery, since she was expecting kits. She heard the pawsteps of a cat, and turned to see the golden pelt of Goldenpaw. "Hi Hawkpaw!", he mewed, as he gently swatted Hawkpaw's ear with his claws sheathed.

Later that day, Hawkpaw and Swiftfur went to gather herbs. Hawkpaw trotted through the sense undergrowth, searching for herbs, and she felt the gaze of Swiftfur as she searched for more feverfew. Goldenpelt had received chills the other day, and they were running out of the leafy plant.

As they made their way back to camp, Hawkpaw saw Leaffeather dozing outside the leader's den in the rays of the New Leaf sun. She padded past her and made her way into the medicine den. She set down the plants in the store and turned around to see Robinstar coming into the den. "Hello, Hawkpaw." He mewed, curiously looking around the medicine cat den, as if he had never been into the rocky outcrop before. "I was just wondering if you have spoken to Mossfern yet." He asked awkwardly, clearly feeling uncomfortable. Hawkpaw looked at the Jet black leader and said, "No, I haven't."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hawkpaw crept through the undergrowth, keeping away from the rays of moonlight that shined on her tortoiseshell pelt. It had been several days since her father, Robinstar, had asked her to talk to Mossfern.

The trees swayed silently in the wind as she made her way to the training hollow. When she reached the sandy clearing, she could hear the pawsteps of another cat, and saw the tabby pelt of her friend, Goldenpaw, as he paced around the clearing. She stalked across the clearing until she was inches from him. She was about to leap at him when the golden tom streaked across the clearing and pounced on her, claws sheathed. "I could easily smell your scent." He explained as he let her up.

Goldenpaw showed Hawkpaw easy battle tactics as Hawkpaw watched eagerly. Finally Goldenpaw said, "I think we should create a clan! What about Mistclan?" "Sure." Hawkpaw mewed, rolling through the undergrowth.

Skycloud and Hawkpaw sat side by side, sharing fresh-kill as streaks of purple soared across the late New-Leaf sky. As she bit into the warm, limp, body of her freshly-caught vole, she couldn't stop thinking about being the ruler of Mistclan.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hawkpaw followed her mentor as they trotted through the dense undergrowth. The half-moon shone high in the sky as the medicine cats made the trek to the Moonpool, a small expanse of water where she would speak to her warrior ancestors. When they reached the Windclan border, Hawkpaw could see the fluffy outline of Rosebud. She trotted belong side her as they traveled over the springy grass. "Hello, Hawkpaw. How is Mossfern?" Rosebud asked. "Mossfern has died." Hawkpaw murmured, suddenly seeing the limp body of her sister lying on the gray thunderpath. "May Starclan light her path." Rosebud spoke gingerly, sounding like a mother coaxing her frantic kit. They bounded along the familiar path until they reached the rocky slope that would lead them to the Moonpool. Hawkpaw could feel the gaze of the 2 older medicine cats as she padded ahead. When they reached the entrance to the Moonpool, Hawkpaw could tell by scent Thunderclan and Shadowclan were yet to come. A few moments later, Hawkpaw could see the shapes of Darkheart and Featherheart talking, and behind them, her friend, Flamepaw.

Hawkpaw settled down beside the Moonpool and touched her muzzle to the cold surface. Seconds later, she woke up, but she was in Starclan's hunting grounds. She saw a tabby tom stalking through the forest, about to catch a juicy vole. As she padded through the trees, she could see the peaceful shapes of Starclan as they did their daily routines. Suddenly, she felt a cold shiver, and turned to see Mossfern pawing at her tortoiseshell tail. "MOSSFERN!" Hawkpaw mewed with joy and turned to look at her Starclan sister. He black fur was more vivid, but Hawkpaw could see the blood stains and scratches that covered her pelt.

Mossfern purred and looked at Hawkpaw intently. "I can't believe you are one of the chosen." She murmured quietly, but loud enough for Hawkpaw to hear. "What are you talking about?" As Hawkpaw asked, a white she-cat and a spotted tabby padded up to stand next to Mossfern. Hawkpaw knew who they were. Oakstar, former leader of Riverclan and Leopardspots, former Riverclan medicine cat. Oakstar gingerly padded up to Mossfern, putting her crystal white tail on Mossfern's flank. "You are one of the three cats in the prophecy." Oakstar explained. Mossfern looked at her, her eyes green pools of destiny. "May Starclan light your path." Her ghostly sister mewed as the three Riverclan cats faded into the darkness.

When she woke, she saw that most of the cats had woken up. Darkheart was grooming his pelt, while Rosebud was staring intently at the shining shapes of the stars high in the sky.

"Did you dream?" Swiftfur asked Hawkpaw as they padded deeper into Riverclan territory. "Yes." Hawkpaw mewed, hoping Swiftfur wouldn't ask what about. Swiftfur didn't say anymore until they were almost at Riverclan camp. "What did you dream about?" She asked gingerly. "Well, I met Oakstar, Leopardspots, and Mossfern in Starclan." She mewed, leaping over a log. "You should be careful about what you do in Starclan." Swiftfur warned, as they made their way into camp, streaks of early dawn covered the camp.

Hawkpaw woke to see the golden pelt and gray eyes of Goldenpaw as she blinked open her eyes. She had fallen asleep outside the medicine den, hoping she would get some rays of sunlight. She stretched and padded beside Goldenpaw as they padded over to the nursery. Hawkpaw knew that Summertail was expecting kits, and she wanted to check on the nursery queen. When she reached the den, she saw Summertail dozing in one corner, her flank showing she was expecting kits. As she was checking Summertail, she couldn't stop thinking she would never be able to have kits.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello! Sorry I have not uploaded in a while, I've been busy doing school work. I hope you guys enjoy this next installment, and please review! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own the idea for Warriors. This belongs to Erin Hunter, and I bow down to her and her greatness! :)

* * *

Chapter 15

"I commend you Hawktail of Mistclan!"

Hawkpaw looked up to where the Mistclan leader sat, perched on a pile of rocks near the edge of the training hollow. She could see his golden tabby pelt as he leaped down, his lean muscles rippling.

"Hello, Hawktail!" He mewed teasingly as he approached her. "Well, Goldenstar, it is an honor to be in Mistclan." Hawkpaw and Goldenpaw had been coming to the training hollow to practice for Mistclan, their imaginary clan.

As they padded through the territory, Hawkpaw could see the stars glittering down on them as they made their way back to camp.

" I hope Thistlehead will make me a warrior soon!" Goldenpaw mewed. Hawkpaw had forgotten that Goldenpaw had been training as a warrior for several moons. "When will Swiftfur commend you as a medicine cat?" He asked quizzically.

"Medicine cats don't become full medicine cats until there mentor has died." She explained, shuffling her paws on the earth. She wondered if she would ever know what it would be like to be a full medicine cat.

When they reached camp, Hawkpaw trotted into the medicine den and curled into her nest, being sure not to wake her mentor.

"Hawkpaw!" Hawkpaw fluttered open her green eyes to see her mentor, Swiftfur, staring at her. Hawkpaw stretched out of her nest and began to groom her dark pelt. "We are going to the training hollow." She announced as Hawkpaw padded out into the main clearing. "What for?" Hawkpaw asked quizzically as they padded through the undergrowth, on the familiar route to the training hollow.

"Even medicine cats need to learn how to defend themselves." She mewed as they made their way to the sandy hollow. When they reached the hollow, Hawkpaw saw Blossompaw and Stripeheart with Emberpaw and Snowpelt practicing complicated battle tactics near the edge of the hollow. Swiftfur gingerly led Hawkpaw to the side of the hollow, beside a large clump of nettles.

She swiftly executed a simple defense move with the blow of a paw. "Now you try." Swiftfur gestured to Hawkpaw with a flick of her tail. She remembered this move from when Goldenpaw had taught her during those long nights in the training hollow. She twisted her body and landed neatly on her paws. "Well done!" Hawkpaw heard Swiftfur mew happily. She saw Stripeheart and Snowpelt pad up with their apprentices close behind. "That was excellent!" Stripeheart, the tortoiseshell warrior mewed. Hawkpaw could see the resemblance between her and Leaffeather and remembered they were sisters. "Swiftfur, do you mind if we use Hawkpaw on Emberpaw and Blossompaw?" She mewed gingerly, clearly not wanting to irritate the gray she-cat. "Sure. I'll go collect herbs while you train." She padded off, her tail swishing the nettles as she passed by.

Hawkpaw padded beside her mentor as the weak rays of the fading sun moved behind the trees. She had spent most of the day training with Emberpaw and Blossompaw, and was ready to settle into her warm nest of feathers and nettles. When she reached the camp, however, many cats were sitting outside the nursery.

Swiftfur padded up to the nearest cat, Cloudstripe, and asked what was going on. She quickly whisked into the den when she heard the news. Hawkpaw padded up to Cloudstripe. "Summertail is having her kits." He explained as she peered into the nursery. "So soon?" She asked quizzically. Summertail had only been expecting kits for a few moons.

Hawkpaw was pacing outside the nursery by the time Swiftfur poked her gray head outside and beckoned for Hawkpaw to come in. She led Hawkpaw inside the cozy nursery, its milky scents filling her senses. She followed her mentor to the corner, where Summertail lay, with her four newborn kits. "Help lick them to keep them warm." Swiftfur instructed, picking up a gray coat and stroking its fur.

" I have decided what to name them." Summertail announced, as the last of her kits were dryed and warm. "I will call the dark gray one, Rainkit. The light gray tom, Reedkit. The silver she-cat, Petalkit. And the pale sandy one, Meadowkit." She announced, gesturing to each kit with a flick of her tail.

As Hawkpaw and Swiftfur padded out of the nursery and back into the clearing, she couldn't help thinking there was something odd about her youngest kit, Meadowkit.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! Again, I am deeply sorry for my lack of updates. Schoolwork has the best of me again! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Also, for anyone that may be interested in the TV show the Walking Dead, I have decided to try my hand about the story of a young girl in the apocalypse. Please check it out! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of Warriors. That belongs to Erin Hunter, and I bow down to her greatness! :)**

* * *

Chapter 16

"Hawkpaw, quit hitting me with your tail!" She heard the teasing voice of her friend, Goldenpaw, and turned to see the golden apprentice. The full moon showed high as the cats of Riverclan silently trekked through the territory.

As Hawkpaw made her way through the murky waters and onto the lush island, she felt the warm breeze of the approaching Greenleaf. _Greenleaf must be well on its way. _She thought as she padded into the center of the clearing. She spotted the other medicine cats sitting near an elder bush.

She could see the shape of Flamepaw, and saw the orange she-cat looking at her paws, her sightless eyes revealing nothing. She padded alongside her mentor, but when she reached the other medicine cats, she didn't feel like talking to them. Instead she padded over to her brother, Skycloud, near a group of Shadowclan warriors. She spotted a gray tom and a white she-cat talking with Skycloud. When she padded up, Skycloud introduced her to Fluffytail- the deputy, and Snowcloud, a Shadowclan queen.

A yowl from the tree told her that the Gathering would begin, and she scampered off toward her mentor. Robinstar stood up on the tallest branch and looked down on all of the clan cats. "Mossfern, the she-cat hit on the Thunderpath, has joined Starclan." Murmurs of sympathy passed through the crowd as they looked at Leaffeather. Everyone knew it was her kit, and she had been popular among the clans. "We also have a new warrior, Skycloud." Mews of congratulations passed through the clearing as they looked at the young warrior. Robinstar sat down and let Nightstar speak.

The she-cat stretched her limbs and padded out of the shadows. "We have two new kits. Snowcloud has given birth to Snakekit and Ratkit." She finished, as she looked at the white she-cat sitting next to the deputy. Hawkpaw could see their tails twined together, and guessed they were mates "Also, another one of our queens, Dawnshadow, is expecting kits."

She stepped back into the shadow, the only trace left was her yellow eyes. _Many kits will be born this Greenleaf. _She thought as she pricked her ears to hear Rabbitstar speak. "Crowpaw, Featherpaw, and Wingpaw are now apprentices. Prey is running well in Windclan territory." He sat down as Firestar- Flampaw's father- rose out of the shadows. "We have nothing much to report. Prey is running well in Thunderclan territory. He stepped back into the shadows and the meeting drew to a close.

* * *

Hawkpaw woke to see the streaks of the dawn light streaming through the den. She didn't know what hade woke her, until she heard the commotion outside near the Meeting Bush. She padded out to see Breezeflower talking to Snowpelt, but when she saw Hawkpaw she rushed up. "I'm expecting kits!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! I am glad to say that my homework load has gotten somewhat lighter, so I will try to post more often. Also, the next few chapters may seem twice as long as the previous ones. My chapters on my word doc. are getting long, so I am combining chapters so this is not and 90 chapter story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 17

"WHAT?!" Hawkpaw mewed, looking at her white friend as Skycloud padded up. "Hello, Hawkpaw!" He mewed as he looking at Breezeflower fondly. She could tell that he was her mate. A yowl from the bush alerted her that Robinstar was calling for a meeting. "Breezeflower will be moved into the nursery." He mewed as he retreated back into his den, sunrise approaching.

Hawkpaw padded into the nursery to set down the last bundle of moss in the corner. Summertail was dozing in her nest, her newborn kits nearby. Sunwhisker was sitting next to her, devouring a vole. Sunwhisker had long since been able to move out of the nursery, but she wanted to help Summertail with her new litter.

Breezeflower followed Hawkpaw into the nursery and settled into her new nest. Sunwhisker looked at her kindly as she went back to eating. Skycloud appeared a moment later with a mouse and a shrew. He set them down next to his mate as he sat down next to her, their pelts brushing. Hawkpaw looking at them. _I will NEVER experience that, thank Starclan! _She muttered as she thought about what it would be like to be a warrior and to have kits of her own. "The den will begin to get crowded." Commented Sunwhisker as she groomed her mother's pelt.

Hawkpaw padded through the undergrowth, the rest of her patrol following her. She had gone on patrol with Mapleshine, Rockfur, and Goldenpaw. She had strictly gone in search of herbs, but was playfully watching the skilled warriors and Goldenpaw catch the clan prey. When they padded past the stream, she gathered moss to soak in water for the elders'.

When they reached camp, most of the cats were eating or sharing tongues by the fresh kill pile. As Hawkpaw picked up a fish in her jaws, she wondered about Rarady.

Hawkpaw padded through the undergrowth, careful not to be detected. As she reached the Twoleg place where she had meet Rarady, she quickly detected her scent, along with the stench of kittypet food. As she padded closer to the revolting smell, she also caught another smell. A familiar smell. She quickly dived into a clump of nettles in time to see Goldenpaw padded through the territory. _Goldenpaw! What is he doing here! _She thought, but then realized he could have easily followed her, with the wind blowing toward her. _Mouse Dung!_ She thought as she spotted Goldenpaw getting closer to her hiding place. Goldenpaw got closer, clearly wanting to follow her path. Hawkpaw swished out of the bush and pelted away, as if a whole pack of dogs were after her tail. She kept running away until she saw the shapes of the Twolegplace coming nearer.

She padded to where she first met Rarady, and soon saw her scramble up onto her Twolegplace. "Rarady!" Hawkpaw called from down on the ground. The she-cat looked down with relief when she saw Hawkpaw. "Hello, Hawkpaw." She beckoned with her tail for Hawkpaw to come up onto the fence. She scrambled up and looked at the brightening sky with her. "I didn't know you were a kittypet." Hawkpaw commented. "When I saw you in the barn, I thought you were a loner." "I _wish _I were a loner." She retorted. "Having the life of a kittypet is _so _soft." She swished her tail on the fence as she spoke.

Hawkpaw padded back into camp, yarrow dangling from her jaws. She had returned from the encounter with Rarady, but she hadn't come back empty handed. She padded to the medicine den as the early sunlight reached across the sun. When she dropped off the herbs in the medicine den, she padded out into the clearing. Most of the clan was still sleeping. She spotted Goldenpaw near the apprentice den. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Goldenpaw looking at her. Hawkpaw padded over to him. "Hi, Hawkpaw!" He greeted her nicely as she approached. Hawkpaw wondered if he would question her about last night at the Twolegplace, but if he was going to, he didn't show any sign of doing so.

Hawkpaw padded out to the clearing as sunhigh approached. The tempatures had risen tremendously, even though it was only the start of Greenleaf. Most of the cats were dozing in the shade or sleeping in the dens. Hawkpaw trotted over to the fresh-kill pile and picked up a cool fish. _At least the food is in the shade, thank Starclan! _She padded over to the nursery and went inside. Swiftfur had assigned her the tedious job of taking care of Breezeflower throughout Greenleaf. She padded to the corner of the den and laid the fish at Breezeflower's paws.

"Thanks, Hawkpaw." Mewed Skycloud. He hadn't left his mate's side as soon as he heard the news. He could have returned to his warrior duties, but Robinstar had allowed him to stay with his mate. As she checked on the white she-cat, she heard the squeals and yelps of Summertail's kits on the other side of the nursery. Suddenly, she heard a low wail from outside the nursery and Summertail shout. "Help! Meadowkit's hurt!"

Hawkpaw pelted out of the nursery in time to see Meadowkit lying on her side, panting heavily. She raced over to see her sandy fur soaked with blood. "What happened?" Hawkpaw panted, as she checked Meadowkit for the gash. "They were playing, and Rainkit accidentally clawed her fur." Summertail looked at the smallest of her litter with fear blazing in her eyes. Hawkpaw searched until she found the source- a long gash running down her flank, blood welling out of it.

Hawkpaw carried Meadowkit by the scruff of her neck into the medicine den, where Swiftfur was waiting. She had applied cobwebs and a marigold pulp, but that was all she could do. Meadowkit's fragile life was in the paws of Starclan now. As she padded into the den, Swiftfur raced out of the storage log and up to her little patient. She was breathing heavily now. _The huge loss of blood is definitely taking a toll on her._ She set Meadowkit down in the nest Swiftfur had prepared and went into the storage cleft. She scrambled in and looked for Goldenrod- anther vital herb that could be the answer for life and death.

As she picked up the herb, she heard scuffling from across the den. She whipped out to see Goldenpaw trotting inside. " _Goldenpaw!"_ She hissed to the apprentice. The golden tom scampered over to her. "What are you doing here?" She demanded, settting the Goldenrod on the floor of the den. "Well I was looking for you, actually. I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a hunting patrol with Rippletail, Stripeheart, and me." He answered. "I'll ask Swiftfur, but Meadowkit is hurt, so I might have to stay here." She grabbed the Goldenrod and scampered off to Swiftfur.

"Swiftfur, can I go on patrol with Goldenpaw and collect herbs?" She asked as she set down her bundle. "Sure." Swiftfur replied as she grabbed the Goldenrod and started mashing it into a pulp. She gratefully trotted out of the den with Goldenpaw and went to the entrance of camp, where the two older warriors were anxiously waiting. As they padded forward, Rippletail got up and stretched from where he was sitting.

As they padded through the forest, Hawkpaw could feel the heat beating down heavily on her pelt. Greenleaf wasn't at its peak yet, but the temperatures were as high as can be. Soon, Goldenpaw had caught two fish and a scrawny shrew. Farther down the river, she collected a few doses of marigold and goldenrod. _Even the plants and fresh-kill are suffering from the heat. _She thought bitterly as the patrol made there way toward the Windclan border.

When they reached the border, she could smell the strong stench of Windclan. As they trotted along the border, they heard a low snarl and whipped around to see a patrol of Windclan warriors bristling. Hummingtail, the Windclan deputy, stepped forward and snarled. "Why are you here and what have you done with all the water?!"


	18. Chapter 18

**My next installment! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. That belongs to Erin Hunter**

* * *

Chapter 18

Hawkpaw followed the Windclan patrol deeper into the territory. Hummingtail had ordered them to come to camp, instantly assuming they were the culprit. Goldenpaw trotted beside her, matching her step for step as they made their way across the bare land, inching closer to the heart of camp.

When Hawkpaw reached camp, most of the Windclan cats were out in the clearing. Featherpaw, a Windclan apprentice, had ran ahead to warn the camp that Riverclan was coming. Hawkpaw felt the eyes of several Windclan cats on her back, but strongest of all, was the gaze of Goldenpaw as she crossed the clearing to Rabbitstar's den.

Rabbitstar's den was a fox den in the center of camp. When Hawkpaw scampered in, she realized it was much bigger than she had expected. Moss covered the floor, and small shafts of light reached through holes in the roof.

Beside Rabbitstar was Hummingtail, and a small black tom with blue eyes. _He's probably an apprentice. _She thought as he looked at her. When all the Riverclan cats were in the den, Hummingtail began his story. "- they were clearly stealing prey or about to raid the camp!" He finished and stared at the trespassers with hatred in his eyes. "Why would we bring a _medicine cat _to a raiding party?" Rippletail retorted as all eyes looked at her.

Rabbitstar staggered to his paws. "Hummingtail, they have done nothing wrong. Let them go." Hummingtail stared at his leader in awe. "But Rabbitstar-" Hummingtail stammered, but the Windclan leader raised his tail for silence. "Hummingtail, take Crowpaw and Grayfeather and escort the Riverclan cats to the border." The Windclan deputy swished his tail arrogantly before summoning his patrol.

Hawkpaw padded through Windclan territory. Hummingtail had finally allowed to let them go free. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain run through her tail and looked to see Crowpaw, a Windclan apprentice. "Sorry" He murmured, and Hawkpaw could see his blue eyes were filled with doubt. "It's okay." Hawkpaw mewed as he matched her step for step. " So, you are training to be a medicine apprentice?" He inquired. "Yes, I am apprentice to Swiftfur." Hawkpaw responded, suddenly feeling the gaze of Goldenpaw as she padded onward.

When they reached the Windclan border, Hawkpaw padded to the border with Goldenpaw. "Come on, let's go." He muttered as he stalked toward camp. "Goodbye, Hawkpaw!" Crowpaw mewed as she padded slowly away. When she glanced back she could see envy and hatred glittering in his eyes at where Goldenpaw had gone.

* * *

"What was that about?" Hawkpaw demanded when she reached Goldenpaw, near the entrance of camp. "I don't think you should be so kind to cats from a rival clan." He muttered fiercely, but Hawkpaw could see the sadness and restraint in his eyes as he snarled at her. _He must not like talking rude to me or else he would claw my fur off! _She thought as she backed away toward camp.

When Hawkpaw reached camp, Goldenpaw sprinted off toward the apprentice den, clearly not wanting to speak to her. Instead of following him, she padded to the nursery, to check on the new queens. Breezeflower was sleeping in her side of the nursery, her flank rising and falling slowly with every breath. Next she padded over to Summertail. She saw her washing her kits, but Meadowkit was missing. _I hope Swiftfur is taking care of her. _She thought anxiously when she saw how tense Summertail was.

The sun was setting when Hawkpaw finally made her way to the medicine den. When Hawkpaw padded inside, she saw Meadowkit dozing in her nest near the entrance of the den. _I hope she is recovering well._ She thought as she padded past the kit's nest and into Swiftfur's den. When she reached Swiftfur's den she could see her mentor crouched over a pile of herbs and Hawkpaw could tell she was preparing Meadowkit's dose of strengthening herbs. Hawkpaw left Swiftfur to her patient and padded outside into the clearing. Cats were everywhere, and Hawkpaw could tell something important was about to happen.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join for a Clan Meeting!" Robinstar padded out of his den and called the commands. Hawkpaw padded to the front to see Goldenpaw, Blossompaw, and Emberpaw sitting together under the bush._ Today must be their warrior ceremony! _She thought as she padded through the crowd to sit beside her mentor that had just come out of the medicine den.

Once the whole clan was settled, Robinstar began. "We have three new warriors to commend." He mewed as he padded up to Goldenpaw. "Goldenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" "I do." The golden tom responded, and Hawkpaw could see pride glittering in his eyes. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. From this day on, you will be know as Goldenclaw. Riverclan honors your courage, and we commend you as a full warrior." Goldenclaw licked Robinstar's shoulder respectively. Robinstar went on to name Blossompaw, Blossomtail and Emberpaw, Emberfoot. The cats in the clearing cheered the new names. "Goldenclaw! Blossomtail! Emberfoot!" Hawkpaw cheered the names loud as she padded toward Goldenclaw.

"Congratulations, Goldenclaw!" Hawkpaw mewed. Goldenclaw shuffled his paws on the earth, clearly feeling uncomfortable. "I'm sorry I yelled at you the other day in Windclan territory, I just don't think you should be friends with cats from rival clans." He mewed quietly. Hawkpaw stared at him intently, making sure he really meant it. But when she looking into his gray eyes, she could only see sorrow and loneliness. "Ok, I understand." Hawkpaw mewed, and she and Goldenclaw went to the fresh-kill pile.

The sun was setting as Hawkpaw padded to the medicine den. She and Goldenclaw had made up, and it was peaceful in the clan. As she looked up into the sky, she could see the half moon was approaching, and soon again she would go to the Moonpool, to share dreams with Starclan.

* * *

Hawkpaw padded beside her mentor as she made her way to Moonpool. The half moon was shining high, and Hawkpaw could see the shapes of the other clans as they trekked across Windclan territory. When they reached the border, Rosebud stood waiting patiently. "Shadowclan and Thunderclan have already made it to the Moonpool." She mewed as they raced up the hill, up to the Moonpool.

When they reached the Moonpool, Hawkpaw spotted Flamepaw sitting beside her mentor, Featherheart. Hawkpaw trotted over to say hello, but before she could, Darkheart started the meeting. Hawkpaw quickly settled down beside her mentor and touched her nose to the pool to enter the dreams of Starclan.

Once Hawkpaw woke, she was walking through a dark forest, not the wide open plains of Starclan. _Where am I? _Hawkpaw thought as she padded onward. She padded through the trees, and faintly heard the distant sound of cats battling. She raced through the trees, and into a clearing. She saw cats from all clans battling. Blood was staining the sand, and screeches of fury and sorrow echoed around. Hawkpaw padded closer to the battle, feeling helpless. She looked around at all the lifeless bodies, and she could faintly see a golden pelt sodden with blood. When she reached the body, she realized who it was. _GOLDENCLAW! _She thought. Suddenly, a voice boomed around the clearing.

_A great battle is upon,_

_Only three cats will lead to victory,_

_Without them, _

_An End to all clans!_

Hawkpaw awoke with a start beside the Moonpool. Most of the cats were beginning to wake up. Hawkpaw saw the first streaks of dawn begin to reach across the sky as the rest of the cats awoke and they made their way home. As Hawkpaw padded paitiently beside Rosebud and Swiftfur, she was itching to race back to camp and to find Goldenclaw.

When she reached the Riverclan camp, most of the cats were already awake. When they reached the medicine den, they could her the mews of Meadowkit as they approached. Inside, were Meadowkit, and her mother, Summertail. Swiftfur had asked Summertail to look after Meadow kit when she was not able to. The sandy she-cat had been healing well, and she would soon leave the medicine den to join her growing littermates in the nursery. Before Hawkpaw settled into her nest, however, she scampered over to the warriors den and peered inside. In the far corner, she could see the golden pelt of her friend, Goldenclaw, and she sighed with relief. That can't be just a dream. Starclan must be trying to tell me something! Hawkpaw thought anxiously as she backed out of the den. Wherever that was, she would have to make sure it didn't happen among the clans.


	19. Chapter 19

**Another installment! If you were curious, I am uploading a bunch of chapters today so I can catch up for lost time! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors... Credits to Erin Hunter.**

* * *

Chapter 19

Hawkpaw woke as the glittering sun reached across the trees. Sunhigh was approached slowly. She stretched and padded out of her nest and into the medicine den clearing. She went to Meadowkit's nest and saw the energetic she-cat rolling and tumbling in the mossy nest. When she saw Hawkpaw, she energetically leaped to her paws, as if she had never been injured. "Hello Meadowkit!" Hawkpaw mewed as she padded over to Meadowkit. "Hello, Hawkpaw! When will I be able to leave the medicine den?" She asked quizzically, leaping from paw to paw, ready to see her clan once again. "Once you're fully healed." Hawkpaw retorted playfully.

Ever since Meadowkit had moved into the medicine den, Hawkpaw had kept her company and grown fond of her. "Could we possibly go training?" Meadowkit leaped to her paws and tried to do the hunter's crouch, a stance Hawkpaw had seen many other apprentices doing but had never done it for herself.

"You know kits must not leave camp unless given permission." Hawkpaw mewed humorously as she padded slowly out into the clearing, but before she could, Meadowkit pounced on her tail and caught up to the apprentice. "_You _gave me permission." She mewed mischievously as she followed Hawkpaw into the clearing and out of camp.

Hawkpaw led the way to the training hollow, a sandy clearing where apprentices practiced battle tactics. She had once used it for meeting with Goldenclaw, but ever since he had become a warrior, he had become too busy with his duties and was unable to meet her. Hawkpaw padded into the center of the clearing while Meadowkit followed her. Since she was a medicine cat, she didn't know much about battling, but she would help Meadowkit ease her stiffness and energy. "So, do you remember your exercises?" Hawkpaw asked.

She and Meadowkit had practiced in the clearing and den, but never out in the open. "Yes." Meadowkit mewed, and clumsily practiced her moves. She had taught her to lunge, twist, and simple defense moves. "Meadowkit, try lunging like this." Hawkpaw whirled into the air. She hadn't realized her claws were unsheathed and she scraped Meadowkit's muzzle. "Ow!" Squeaked the little kit, and Hawkpaw raced over to her. It was a small scrape, no blood was welling out. "I'm sorry, Meadowkit lets take you back to camp." Hawkpaw mewed.

Hawkpaw was helping Meadowkit back to camp when she heard a rustle in the undergrowth, and turned to see the face of Summertail. "Hawkpaw, what happened to Meadowkit? Why is she out of camp?" Summertail snatched up her kit and went to camp, Hawkpaw following closely. _What did I do? _Hawkpaw thought as she followed Summertail and Meadowkit into the medicine den. "What can we do to help her?" Summertail demanded, anxious to help her kit. "There isn't any blood, but I could give her some Marigold to stop infection." Hawkpaw offered as she went into the storage cleft to receive the herb. As Hawkpaw applied the herb, she couldn't stop thinking that, somehow, Summertail had been watching, waiting for her to mess up.

* * *

Hawkpaw trotted back into the sunny clearing, Burdock dangling from her jaws. As she padded past the nursery, she felt the cold gaze of Summertail on her pelt as she quickly padded across the clearing. Even though Meadowkit was fine and had moved back into the nursery, Summertail was still rude and cold around her.

Half a moon had passed since the incident, and Hawkpaw thought she would have forgiven her. Hawkpaw reached the medicine den and padded into the storage cleft, where Swiftfur was waiting to refill her stock. "There is a Gathering, tonight." Swiftfur mewed as she pushed the roots into place. Swiftfur thanked Hawkpaw and she padded out into the clearing to get ready for the Gathering that night.

Streaks of the fading sun still glimmered through the sky as Hawkpaw and her clanmates swam onto the island. It felt nice to swim in the water surrounding the lake, and even though it was the start of Greenleaf, tempatures were as high as she could remember. When she reached the island, she saw Goldenclaw standing by Mapleshine and Thistlehead, and Hawkpaw trotted over. "Come on, let's go get a good spot for the Gathering." Goldenclaw mewed as she padded along him.

When they reached the main clearing where the Gathering was held, she could tell by scent rather than sight that Thunderclan was the only other clan there. As Hawkpaw and Goldenclaw padded past a group of apprentices, she heard one of them mew, "I bet it was Riverclan that took all the water. They practically live in it!" Hawkpaw didn't take much notice, but Goldenclaw stopped dead in his tracks, and walked over to the apprentice. He was an orange tom, and he didn't look much older than herself. She thought his bright pelt compared to her friend, Flamepaw, and she remembered who he was. _Sunpaw! _She thought as she saw her warrior friend stare down the apprentice. "Excuse me." Goldenclaw snarled, but Hawkpaw could see he was fighting not to make a retort.

But the apprentice was clearly not frightened by the older warrior. "I think Riverclan is taking all of the lake water!" He mewed and stood up on his haunches. "How would you know? I bet you couldn't stand in a puddle without flinching!" Goldenclaw snarled to reveal sharp teeth. Suddenly, Hawkpaw heard a stern mew from across the clearing and turned to see Rosebud staring at them. Hawkpaw stepped out of the way to let the older medicine cat pass. "You need to stop fighting, or I will tell both of your leaders! This is a Gathering and we shouldn't break the truce of the full moon." She stalked away, her tail flicking viciously. Hawkpaw had never seen her so angry before, so she quickly scampered away from the scene to sit with the other medicine cats.

"Hello, cats of all clans!" Firestar mewed as the Gathering began. "Prey is running well in Thunderclan territory, and all is good." The Thunderclan leader sat down quietly as her father, Robinstar stood up. "Everything is well in Riverclan territory, and we have three new warriors. Goldenclaw, Blossomtail, and Emberfoot are our newest warriors." Robinstar sat down as congratulatory mews echoed around the clearing. Nightstar, leader of Shadowclan, leaped to her paws, and stared down at the cats filed around the clearing.

"Everything is well in Shadowclan territory, and Darkheart has a new apprentice. Bouldertail is training to be a medicine apprentice. He first trained as a warrior, but he is now assisting Darkheart in his medicine duties." She sat down quietly and rapped her tail around her as Rabbitstar, leader of Windclan, staggered to his paws. "Cats of all clans," He croaked. "As you know, I am the oldest leader among the clans. So, I have decided, I will become and elder." Mews of shock and concern rippled around the clearing. "Also, Heatherheart is our deputy, and I welcome her as the new leader of Windclan." He bowed his head to the she-cat as he sat down on the branch.

The Gathering drew to a close as the leaders leapt down from the tree. As Hawkpaw padded past a group of Windclan cats, she saw Hummingtail, former deputy of Windclan, staring furiously at Heatherheart. _He deserves it! He was a power hungry cat who would be an unreasonable leader. _She thought as she swam across the shallow lake to Riverclan camp. _Even though I don't agree with Sunpaw, I can see what he meant. _The water around the edge of the lake was steadily dropping, and Hawkpaw knew they would be held responsible. _Starclan, bring back our water!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello again! Please enjoy chapter 20, and don't forget to review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, that belongs to Erin Hunter.**

* * *

Chapter 20

Hawkpaw padded back into the clearing beside Goldenclaw as the cats that did not attend the Gathering filed out of their dens to see what was happening. Robinstar padded ahead and leaped up on top of his den, clearly stating he was planning a meeting. He did not need to call the demands, because most of the cats were already in the clearing, flicking their tails anxiously. " Cats of Riverclan, Rabbitstar has decided to come down from his post as a leader to become and elder. Heatherheart will be the new leader of Windclan."

Mews rippled around the clan as Rockfur, spoke up. "What happened to Hummingtail? He would have been a great leader!"

Hawkpaw looked at the tabby warrior in surprise. _Rockfur has always insisted all clans are enemies, and now he is making alliances?_ She thought suspiciously as she looked up at her father for an answer. "It is none of our concern about what the other clans do with their leadership." Robinstar mewed sternly as he leapt down from the Meeting Bush and padded into his den.

Hawkpaw padded to her den as the Meeting drew to a close. She had been surprised at the events from that night, and she wanted to know what was going on in Windclan camp. She thought of and idea and quickly went into Swiftfur's den to see her grooming her pelt. "Hello, Swiftfur." Hawkpaw mewed as her mentor finished washing her pelt.

"Hello, Hawkpaw." Swiftfur responded. "I was wondering if we could go to Windclan camp?" Hawkpaw asked quizzically, wondering if the medicine cat would accept her story. "What for?" Swiftfur mewed quizzically, as if it would be silly to even suggest. "Umm… Rosebud mentioned she needed Goldenrod. One of the elders has an infection and she does not have enough." When Swiftfur still didn't look positively sure, she added. "I can take Goldenclaw with me. I know you have duties here, so you don't have to go." Hawkpaw finished smoothly with a flick of her tail.

"I suppose, since it is only for medicine duties." She mewed and settled down in her nest as Hawkpaw padded to her nest to sleep.

Hawkpaw awoke to see the beginning streaks of the Greenleaf sun reach across the walls of the den. She padded to the storage cleft and grabbed a bundle of Goldenrod. Even though Rosebud didn't need the herb, it would make the story more believable. She trotted out into the clearing to already see Goldenclaw near the fresh-kill pile, eating a fish.

She pelted across the clearing and skidded to sit next to him. "Hi Goldenclaw, would you like to help me?" She asked as she picked up a slimy fish. "Sure." He mewed between bites. "I need you to come with me to Windclan territory. Rosebud needs an herb and Swiftfur is not able to deliver it." Hawkpaw mewed as she quickly finished up her meal. "Sure, I'll come." He mewed as he finished his fish. Hawkpaw told Swiftfur they were leaving and together they raced out of the clearing to Windclan territory.

When she and Goldenclaw reached the edge of the territory, no other cats were in sight. Goldenclaw was about to cross the border into Windclan territory, but Hawkpaw stopped him. "We must wait for a patrol to appear, or they will think we are trespassing!" Hawkpaw retorted playfully. Goldenclaw kneaded his sharp claws into the ground as they waited for the next patrol to arrive. Since the sun was only beginning to rise, the sunrise patrol should be on the way.

As the sun reached across the moor, Hawkpaw could faintly smell Windclan and she stood up to see a Windclan patrol charging across the moorland toward the Riverclan border. As the patrol got closer, Hawkpaw could see that Heatherheart herself was in the lead. "Hello, Heatherheart." Hawkpaw mewed when the patrol came to a stop at the edge of their territory.

"I'm Heather_star_, now." She replied politely. "What are you doing on Windclan territory?" The Windclan leader asked politely, but Hawkpaw could see annoyance flaring in her golden eyes.

"We aren't on-"Goldenclaw retorted, but Hawkpaw flicked her tail for silence so he could not finish his comment. "We need to speak to Rosebud." Hawkpaw mewed. Heatherstar hesitated, not sure whether she should let rival clans be allowed to roam on the territory. Finally she spoke. "Very well." She flicked her tail as warriors and apprentices from her patrol flanked them. A hot, sticky breeze blew across them as they traveled across the bare territory.

_How can they stand it in Greenleaf! There aren't any trees or bushes to hide in! _By, the time they made their way to camp, it was almost sunhigh. Most of the cats were in there dens, and Hawkpaw could guess it was because of the heat. Heatherstar led them to Rosebud's den, a holly bush near the edge of camp. Hawkpaw walked through the brambles, carrying her dose of Goldenrod.

When she padded into the den, she could see Rosebud crouched in the back of the den, sorting through piles of herbs. "Hello, Rosebud!" Hawkpaw mewed from the entrance of the bush. Instantly, she looked up and looked at Hawkpaw with a look of surprise. "Hawkpaw, what are you doing here? Is Swiftfur hurt?" She mewed. "No, everthing is fine. We just brought Goldenrod." Hawkpaw padded over to the store. Even though Rosebud hadn't asked for any herb, she needed them. With such poor growth on the moor, she could tell there weren't many good places for plants to grow with such high tempatures in heat. "Oh, well thank you." Rosebud responded. "I was also wondering if I could go talk to Rabbitstar. Ever since the Gathering, I was wanting to talk to him." Hawkpaw asked smoothly. She had wanted to talk to the former leader but never had the chance. "Sure… could he help me with the herbs?" Rosebud flicked her tail to indicate to Goldenclaw near the edge of the den. "Umm... sure." Hawkpaw mewed with a flick of her tail and whisked out of the den and went toward the elders den, a old fox den near the center of camp. As she approached, she could hear voices, and when she went inside, she saw Rabbitstar and the apprentice, Crowpaw. "Hello, Hawkpaw!" Rabbitstar mewed from his nest in the center of the den. When Crowpaw heard the name, he whipped around and looked at Hawkpaw, fondness glowing in his eyes. "Hello, Hawkpaw." He mewed shyly as Hawkpaw padded over to Rabbitstar.

He was curled in his nest, gingerly eating a meager vole. "So, what brings you to Windclan camp today?" He mewed, and Hawkpaw thought he was acting a little too friendly. Hawkpaw didn't think it was a good time to ask him about his retirement in leadership just yet, so she didn't ask.

"I came to drop off some herbs from Swiftfur. Rosebud said she needed them." Hawkpaw meowed. "Oh, my kit." He mewed as he fell asleep. _His Kit!? _Hawkpaw thought quizzically as she stepped out of the elder's den. Before she went very far though, she heard her name called. "Hawkpaw!" Hawkpaw turned to see Crowpaw looking at her. "Hawkpaw, meet me at the border tonight!" He mewed, and before Hawkpaw could ask any questions, he whisked back into the elder's den.

Hawkpaw padded back into the medicine den in time to see Goldenclaw stepping out. Hawkpaw said goodbye to Rosebud and they left. As Hawkpaw and Goldenclaw crossed the border back into Riverclan territory, she couldn't stop thinking that Crowpaw wanted to be more than just friends.

* * *

Hawkpaw padded through the trees, moonlit glowing on her soft, tortoiseshell pelt. She has decided to meet with Crowpaw, since he had insisted earlier that day in Windclan camp. As she padded closer to the Windclan border, she could faintly hear voices, but she thought it was just the breeze carrying the voices of other cats far across the lake. Though, as she got closer, she was sure the voices were coming from Windclan territory. Careful not to be detected, she stalked through the undergrowth, darting from bush to bush.

When she reached the last bush that marked the border with Windclan and Riverclan, she peeked out from behind the brambles and gasped in astonishment. Crowpaw was talking to a cat, clearly not among the clans. He had silver fur and she instantly realized he was from Starclan. "Now, Crowpaw, when she comes, lunge for her!"

He growled fiercley. Crowpaw just nodded his head, as if he didn't realize what he was doing. Hawkpaw stepped out of the shadows, her pelt bristling. When the Starclan cat saw her, he smirked. "Crowpaw! Attack!" Crowpaw turned and lunged at her, but instead of fury in his eyes, she could only see stars and she knew the cat had tricked him. Hawkpaw easily sidestepped his blow, but he clawed her tail and dragged her onto the ground. Crowpaw leaped on top of her and bared his teeth in a snarl.

"Why are you trying to hurt me?" Hawkpaw panted. "We are trying to kill all the prophesized cats. We already have you and your little friend, Flamepaw we just need the last one! Anyway, finish her off Crowpaw!" The strange cat growled as Crowpaw bared his teeth to bite her throat.

Suddenly, a flash of gold streaked before Hawkpaw and Crowpaw wailed in agony as he dropped to the ground. _Goldenclaw! _She thought as he landed on top of Crowpaw and bared his teeth threateningly. "Wha-?" The Starclan cat spoke, but before he finished his sentence, a cat, also from Starclan, leaped down and gave a fierce blow to him. _Mossfern! _Hawkpaw thought eagerly as she saw her ghostly sister attack the evil cat. Mossfern aimed a sharp blow to his chest, and he disappeared into the mist. As soon as the cat disappeared, Crowpaw gasped. "Goldenclaw, what's going on?" Goldenclaw snarled to reveal sharp teeth. "Like you don't know!" He hissed. Goldenclaw was just about to strike him but Hawkpaw stopped him. "Goldenclaw, don't!" She padded forward and looked down at Crowpaw. She couldn't see any darkness in his eyes, just blue pools of fear. "He was trying to kill you!" Goldenclaw growled, with a disapproving glance at Crowpaw. "No, well at least he didn't mean to. He was tricked by that Starclan cat!" She mewed. Goldenclaw leaped off of Crowpaw and the Windclan apprentice scampered off in the direction of Windclan camp, not even looking back.

Hawkpaw and Goldenclaw padded back to camp. After Crowpaw had left, Mossfern had said her goodbyes and went back to the hunting grounds of Starclan. She hadn't talked to Goldenclaw, but she knew he would be upset. When they were almost at camp, he spoke. "So, why were you over there?" He asked nonchalantly, but Hawkpaw could tell he was suspicious of her whereabouts.

"I-I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go out to collect herbs." Hawkpaw mewed. She knew it was a horrible lie, but if Goldenclaw didn't believe it, he didn't show any sign of confusion. "Well, we should tell Robinstar that a mangy Windclan apprentice was trying to murder the Riverclan medicine cat!"

He snarled with fury. "No, Goldenclaw. The cats of the dark forest are rising, and only the prophesized cats will stop them." When Goldenclaw looked at her oddly, she continued. "A long time ago, I received a prophecy. It said I and two other cats would defeat the dark forest from rising. But it looks like they already have." Hawkpaw mewed worriedly. "Do you know any of the cats?" He asked quizzically, as they trotted closer to Riverclan camp. "Well, I have my suspicions. Flamepaw, from Thunderclan, is one of the prophesized cats, but I don't know who the other is." Hawkpaw muttered under her breath, but loud enough for Goldenclaw to hear. As they reached the entrance to camp, Hawkpaw thought she would have to pay a visit to her friend, Flamepaw.


	21. Chapter 21

**My next installment! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

Chapter 21

Hawkpaw padded outside the entrance of camp, dawn filtering through the trees. She was heading on her way to Thunderclan camp, to visit Flamepaw. When she and Goldenclaw returned from Windclan, she had confessed to Swiftfur about the prophecy.

Her mentor decided that she would need to go to Thunderclan territory to work things out. As she headed for the Shadowclan border, she could hear the first birds chirping. Her father had ordered her to cross into Shadowclan, with the recent fueds with Windclan, he did not want her stiring up more trouble.

Soon she was across the border, a small Thunderpath near a small strip of Twoleg nests. She padded through the pine trees, hating the feeling of the strange territory. As she padded closer through the territory, she could see the sun shining over the trees, and she knew it was almost sunhigh.

As Hawkpaw padded to the edge of Shadowclan territory, the sun was already dipping behind the trees. She had been traveling through Shadowclan territory all day, and even though it took longer than Windclan, she hadn't caused any arguments.

She pelted across the small Thunderpath that lined the border, and stepped into Thunderclan territory. She had never been into Thunderclan territory, but it felt more natural than the other clans' territories. She rounded a corner, and bumped into a cat. He was a dark brown tom, and he had amber eyes. "Hi..." He asked cautiously. "You're from Riverclan, aren't you?" He added suspiciously. "You shouldn't be on our territory." He mewed. "Tigerpaw..? I've seen you at the Gatherings. Anyway, I need to speak with Firestar, it's important." Hawkpaw mewed as Tigerheart's amber eyes flooded with amazement. "It's Tiger_heart_, now. I'll take you to Firestar." He mewed as he padded through the trees.

When Tigerheart and Hawkpaw reached the Thunderclan camp, a stone hollow carved out of the ground, most of the cats were around the fresh kill pile. Tigerheart led her to Firestar's den, a ledge overlooking the rest of the clan. When Hawkpaw reached his den, she could see the flame-colored leader perched in the back of the den. When Tigerheart stepped in, Firestar got up and looked at the young warrior intently.

" Tigerheart, what brings you here?" He mewed as Hawkpaw stepped out of the shadows and into the den. "I found Hawkpaw in the forest, and she needs to speak to you." He stepped aside to let Hawkpaw pass and he slipped outside of the den. "Hello, Hawkpaw. What brings you to Thunderclan?" He mewed as Hawkpaw settled herself inside the den. "I need to speak to Flamepaw. I received a prophecy, and I believe we're a part of it." She mewed as Firestar went out onto the ledge.

"Tigerheart, go fetch Flamepaw." Firestar mewed to the tabby warrior beside the fresh kill. He scampered off to the medicine cat den as Hawkpaw looked around the clearing. Cats were everywhere, coming back from patrols or grabbing some food from the fresh kill pile. Suddenly, Hawkpaw heard a yowl from the medicine den and Tigerheart rushed out. "Flamepaw's missing!"

* * *

"AGAIN?!" Firestar mewed as he scampered down the rocks toward the medicine den. "Her scent is stale." Tigerheart mewed, informing Firestar. We'll send out a patrol at once. Hawkpaw, would you like to go?" The leader mewed as he looked up in the direction of the Highledge. Hawkpaw nodded as she scrambled down the rocks. Firestar picked some other warriors and they left camp, in the direction of the forest. As she padded out through the thorn tunnel, see could hear some of the senior warriors mewing crude remarks.

Hawkpaw padded through the forest, trailing behind the senior warriors. They had been trailing around the territory, but they couldn't follow her scent markers well enough. Though as they padded through the trees and past the lake, she could faintly smell her friend's familiar scent. Without informing the other warriors, she trotted through the trees. She didn't know where she was going, but she could smell the familiar scents of the lake, and she padded toward it. She padded through a patch of holly bushes, and saw Flamepaw.

She was sitting in front of the lake, her sightless eyes wandering toward the moon. She padded forward gingerly, but before she reached her, she spoke. "Hello, Hawkpaw." She mewed, without turning around. _We both have talents. I can see why we were chose to be in the prophecy. _Hawkpaw padded forward to sit next to her, looking over the lakeshore. "Flamepaw, we need to talk." Hawkpaw mewed, wrapping her tail around her paws. "So, have you heard about the prophecy?" Hawkpaw mewed.

Flamepaw whipped around to look at her, her eyes boring into her. "What prophecy?" She mewed quizicallly. _Apparently, her clan hasn't told her about the prophecy, yet. _Hawkpaw thought as she began her story about the prophecy she received many moons ago. "Many moons ago, I received a prophecy. If we didn't act, the dark forest would rise, and it has risen. There will be three cats, that will change the fate of the clans forever." Hawkpaw recited, flicking her ears as she spoke. When she turned to look at Flamepaw, she could see chips of the stars in her eyes, and she knew she was speaking with Starclan.

Hawkpaw and Flamepaw trailed behind the rest of the patrol as they made their way through the thorn tunnel. They had met up with the patrol and as they walked back into camp, Flamepaw scampered up the rock wall toward Firestar's den. Hawkpaw dashed over behind her in time to see her swish behind the rock wall. "Firestar, why has no one ever told me about the prophecy?" Flamepaw inquired, tilting her head in the direction of her father. "We need to protect Thunderclan. All of the clans." He mewed as he shuffled his paws on the bare earth.

Flamepaw swished her tail and left the den.

"Hawkpaw, help yourself to any of the fresh kill." Firestar mewed as Hawkpaw slowly left the den with a nod of gratitude. She scampered down the steep slope and into the main clearing where she picked a small vole. _The food here is so different than back home. _She thought as she turned around and she bumped straight into a cat. _Sunpaw!_ Hawkpaw thought. "Hi.. Sunpaw." Hawkpaw mewed as she padded out of the way to let him pass. "It's Sun_tail_ now you stupid mousebrain!"

He snarled as he picked up a starling and flicked his tail arrogantly before going off to the warriors den. Hawkpaw flicked her tail and trotted after Flamepaw into the medicine den. She padded into the den and she saw Flamepaw with her mentor, Featherheart. The Thunderclan medicine cat looked up as surprise flickered through her eyes. "Hello, Hawkpaw. What are you doing in Thunderclan?" She asked curiously as she settled down in her nest. "I was here on important business." Hawkpaw mewed discretely. She didn't want to start an argument about the prophecy that her apprentice was involved in. She dipped her head graciously and padded out of the den. She padded over to a rocky outcrop overlooking the camp. Firestar had given her a place to sleep for the night, since it would be mousebrained to trudge through the territory in the middle of the night. She settled into her nest of bracken and fronds and instantly fell asleep. When she woke, she was in Riverclan camp again. It looked like it did when she had left it, peaceful and serene.

As she padded into the medicine den, she started to realize something was wrong. She padded into the storage den and stared in awe. Instead of seeing her gray mentor, she saw a young, speckled tom, his pelt glowing in the moonlight. He vaguely reminded her of a leopard, a large, prowling animal that the elders had told her about to scare her to sleep. She heard mewing from outside, and turned to see a perky little she-cat. She had a gray pelt, and intense yellow eyes. _Swiftfur! _She thought in astonishment as she looked at the two cats. _The spotted cat must be Leopardspots. I've seen him in Starclan before._

She mewed to herself as she trotted out of the den and back into the clearing. Now that she looked around more closely, she could tell the camp looked a look different than present-time, when she was living in it. She padded up to the leaders den, expecting to go in and see her father's dark pelt, but instead she saw the sleek, white pelt of Oakstar. She padded outside of the den quickly and looked up at the stars. _Starclan, why am I here?_

Hawkpaw jerked awake to see the stars just fading behind the trees in the Thunderclan camp. At first, she was confused, and she thought she was in a dream again, but then she realized why she was in Thunderclan. As her eyes flicked across the clearing, she saw a pale orange blue near the thorn tunnel. She stalked through the shadows and saw Flamepaw trotting out of camp. "Flamepaw!" Hawkpaw hissed, and the orange she-cat whipped around to stare at her. "Where are you going?" Hawkpaw asked as she padded closer to the thorn tunnel. "I-I was going for a morning stroll." Flamepaw mewed, swishing her tail anxiously.

"Let's talk." Flamepaw mewed, as she dashed out of the thorn tunnel and into the brightening forest. The sun had only begun to rise, so the sky was a bright purple as they padded through the trees. Suddenly, Flamepaw stopped. They were near the lake, and Hawkpaw could sense the familiar scents of the breeze as she gazed over to her home. "Yesterday, I had a vision." Flamepaw mewed cautiously. "The sharp eyed hawk in the rare purple sky with the flaming stars glistening upon the raging battle cats." Flamepaw mewed, her eyes glistening. Hawkpaw looked at her curiously. "Wait, I know who the third cat is!" Hawkpaw mewed as she raced toward Thunderclan camp.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello! The next installment is here! Please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors**

* * *

Chapter 22

Hawkpaw skidded through the tunnel to Thunderclan camp and she leaped up to the Highledge, not even looking back. She padded into the den and looked through the darkness. She saw the Thunderclan leader's flame colored pelt, as she padded into the light. "Firestar, I need to take Flamepaw. I know who the third cat is. There is a loner that I have seen around my territory. Her name is Rarady and we need her. She can help us defeat the dark forest from rising." She panted, and looked at him pleadingly.

Firestar nodded his head. "Very well." Firestar mewed and Hawkpaw padded back out of the clearing. She trotted over to where Flamepaw was standing, near the edge of the clearing by the medicine cat den. Her ears were pricked in the direction of the warriors den. "No wonder that fleabag ran away. She has no home here!" She heard one of the senior warriors sneer, and Hakwpaw could tell he had directed that comment at Flamepaw.

_How rude! This clan dosen't even respect their own medicine cat! _Hawkpaw thought. "Flamepaw, we have to go. We need to visit a friend of mine. I think she might be the third cat." Hawkpaw mewed. Hawkpaw and Flamepaw trotted through the thorn tunnel, toward the direction of Riverclan, not even looking back.

When Hawkpaw and Flamepaw reached the edge of Thunderclan territory, it was already past sunhigh, and inching closer to sunset. The border that separated the two clans was a small creak, with bushes and trees around it. Without even thinking, Hawkpaw wadded into the cool water, feeling it swirl around her as she trudged onward. When she reached the other shore, however, she realized Flamepaw hadn't even crossed. "Flamepaw, come on!" Hawkpaw mewed from the other side of the riverbank. The Thunderclan cat didn't move a pawstep. Hawkpaw leaped back into the stream, the water brushing her bellyfur. She scrambled back onto the opposite bank. She nudged Flamepaw and the medicine apprentice reluctantly wadded into the creek, Hawkpaw following her close behind.

_I don't understand why the other clans don't like the feel of the water. It feels wonderful in this cruel summer heat. _They scrambled back onto the opposite bank, and trudged into Windclan territory. The sun was fading behind the hills, and only small streaks of red in the sky showed for light.

They weren't far into the territory when Hawkpaw heard a yowl from the other side of the moor. She looked across and saw a patrol of cats charging toward them, fury filling the air. "Windclan patrol." Hawkpaw mewed to Flamepaw as the group of cats herded to a stop beside them. Spiderpelt was the head of the patrol, and he stepped forward threateningly. "What are you doing on Windclan territory? Are Thunderclan and Riverclan making alliances?" He sneered.

_Riverclan and Windclan never got along very well, but they shouldn't act like this. _A small, silver she-cat stepped to the front of the patrol. "Spiderpelt, these are medicine cat apprentices. They are allowed to go." She mewed and she swished her tail, indicating they could go. With a hiss of annoyance from Spiderpelt, Hawkpaw and Flamepaw padded past the patrol and deeper into the territory. They padded close to the shallows circling the lake, and soon came to the Riverclan border.

They crossed into Riverclan territory. Hawkpaw led them to the Riverclan camp. Stars were already starting to appear in the Greenleaf sky and Rarady would most likely not want visitors this late. As they trudged into the camp, they heard a yowl from the warriors den, and she saw her friend, Goldenclaw, trotting toward her. "Hawkpaw, I'm so glad your back!" He mewed, licking Hawkpaw's ear affectionately.

_What's up with Goldenclaw! He's never been so happy to see me before. _Hawkpaw thought. "What is she doing here?" He mewed, with a curt nod toward Flamepaw. "That's Flamepaw. You might know her brother, Suntail." Hawkpaw mewed. Goldenclaw's pelt fluffed up and he bristled with hostility. "I'll go tell Robinstar you are both here." He mewed with glance at her fondly before dashing off to the leader's den.

"That was odd…." Flamepaw mewed once Goldenclaw had left. Hawkpaw flicked her tail and padded over to her father's den. She padded into the holly bushes, Flamepaw following after her. " Hello, Flamepaw. Welcome to Riverclan." Robinstar mewed, Hawkpaw barely seeing her father as she adjusted to the gloom in the den. "Hello, Robinstar. It is good to be in Riverclan." Flamepaw mewed.

"Robinstar, I brought Flamepaw to meet Rarady. She is a kittypet near the edge of our territory and we urgently need to speak to her." Hawkpaw mewed as she looked into her leader's eyes. She didn't know if her father knew about the prophecy, but she thought she shouldn't tell him now. Her father only dipped his head graciously, and padded out into the main clearing.

The sun was dipping behind the trees when Hawkpaw padded into the medicine den. She had spent a long day, traveling from Thunderclan. She peeked through the brambles and saw Flamepaw's flame colored pelt near the entrance of camp. Robinstar had set her up a makeshift den to stay in while she was in camp. Tommorow, Hawkpaw would take her to Rarady, where they would see if Rarady really was one of the chosen cats. _Whoever the third cat is, we must find out soon, for the sake of all the clans. _Hawkpaw thought as she settled into her nest.

* * *

Dawn filtered through the trees as Hawkpaw awoke. She already felt the heat pounding down, even though the sun had only begun to rise. She padded out of the medicine cat den and into the main clearing, where she saw Flamepaw's bright coat near the entrance of camp. She scampered over in time to see her stretch out of her nest, over to Hawkpaw.

"Are you ready?" Hawkpaw mewed and Flamepaw flicked her ears, indicating she was ready. Hawkpaw led Flamepaw out of camp, not even looking back. She had told Robinstar where they were going, and she didn't want to disturb him from his rest. As she padded through the trees, she could smell the scent of the Twoleg nests getting near. Hawkpaw padded to the edge of the territory, Flamepaw behind her. She led her along the fences until she reached the one that Rarady stayed in. She leaped up onto the white picket fence, and looked into the nest. She could vaguely see the black shadow of her friend. "Rarady!" Hawkpaw hissed. The black shadow looked up and appeared in the garden moments later.

"Hey, Hawkpaw, what are you doing here?" Rarady mewed curiously. "I brought someone for you to meet. We really need to talk to you." Hawkpaw beckoned to Flamepaw, who leaped up onto the fence beside them. Rarady just looked at her, not knowing who the cat was, but Flamepaw fluffed up her fur indignantly but didn't speak. "Rarady, meet Flamepaw." Hawkpaw beckoned her tail to Flamepaw, motioning her to pad forward. Rarady looked at her quizzically, as if she didn't understand why she was here. "She smells different….." She murmured. "Not like you.." Hawkpaw stared at her, curious that she could sense the difference in scents in them. "She's from Thunderclan." Hawkpaw explained. "Anyway, Rarady, we need to talk to you about something." Hawkpaw mewed in a hushed tone, and glanced around the trees. "Ok, but not here." Rarady leaped off the fence and padded into the trees, not noticing the scent line that separated the Twoleg place and Riverclan. She padded deeper into the undergrowth, and finally ducked into a hollybush near the Windclan border.

Hawkpaw could oddly sense the stale scent of a kittypet from moons ago, and she suspected it was Rarady's scent. The black she-cat settled herself among the leaves, curling her tail over her paws. "So, what is it that you wanted to say?" She asked. "Well… You're not just a normal kittypet. You have special powers. Flamepaw and I received a warning that there was trouble approaching, and three special cats would help. Well, we are those three cats." She finished, and looked at the kittypet, her green eyes sparkling in the early sunlight. Rarady leaped to her paws, her eyes shining with excitement. "Really? I always knew I was different than the other cats living with the Twolegs. Rarady kept speaking, but Hawkpaw wasn't paying attention. She could sense something. She let her senses go across the territory near the Riverclan camp. She could vaguely see the camp, as if she was dreaming. She saw into the camp entrance, and she could vaguely see her friend, Goldenclaw, padded to the entrance of camp. She opened her eyes again, and she flicked back to reality. "Flamepaw!" She hissed. "Goldenclaw is coming!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello again! I hope you enjoy chapter 23! Sorry for the delay of her full name, but ****she**** will receive her ****medicine cat**** name VERY soon! Please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, therefore I bow down to Erin Hunter and her greatness!**

* * *

Chapter 23

Hawkpaw led Flamepaw and Rarady out of the trees toward the edge of the Twoleg place. She could sense Goldenclaw getting closer, even though she couldn't tell why she could sense into the camp. She led them farther into the undergrowth, careful not to step on any twigs. She slithered along the fences, her tortoiseshell coat standing out against the bright colors. Hawkpaw padded into the trees, then halted. She peered from behind the trunk of a beech tree, and gasped. She could see Goldenclaw padding around the trunks, following the cat's scent trail.

Hawkpaw flattened herself against the tree trunk, and prayed that he wouldn't notice her. She couldn't tell him that they were special, not now at least. She looked toward her two companions, but she only saw Flamepaw in the shadows.

She saw Rarady's black tail disappear among the undergrowth and Hawkpaw stared ahead, wide eyed. _Rarady CAN'T go out there! _ She peeked around the tree in time to see the black shadow slither around the trunks, inching closer to Goldenclaw. Hawkpaw gasped as she saw her leap onto Goldenclaw, and rolled him off balance. She landed on top of him, exposing his soft belly fur, executing a move that of the most senior warrior.

"Stop!" Hawkpaw padded from the shadows. She couldn't stand it anymore. She didn't want Rarady to harm Goldenclaw, even though she couldn't get over the battle moves that she had done, since she was a kittypet. Goldenclaw lifted his head off the ground in astonishment as he looked at her, his eyes sparkling with something more than just fear for his Clanmate. Rarady looked up from the cat. "You must know him….he smells like you." Rarady flicked her ears toward Goldenclaw. "Yes, he's my clanmate, so can you please get off him?" She mewed hastily.

She didn't want to aggravate her, but she didn't think Goldenclaw would forgive her if she let him get attacked by a kittypet. Rarady leaped off of him, and groomed her ruffled pelt. Goldenclaw scrambled to his paws, bits of twigs and leaves sticking to his pelt. He shook his pelt, leaves thudding against the tree trunk. He stared at Hawkpaw, but he didn't look angry or betrayed, he just looked concerned.

"Hawkpaw, where did you meet her?" Goldenclaw asked, no anger in his voice. Hawkpaw stared at the stars, hoping her would believe her horrible story. "Umm… Flamepaw and I were walking near the Twoleg place and we saw Rarady sitting on the fence." Hawkpaw flicked her tail and prayed to Starclan that she wouldn't think she was psycho. If Goldenclaw didn't believe her story, he certainly didn't show it.

He was just looking at her, worry in his eyes, as if she were just a kit. Hawkpaw ignored his stare and turned to Rarady. "Well, Rarady, we will see you later." Hawkpaw flicked her ears softly, as if to just go along with it. She turned to Flamepaw and looked as her, making sure she understood. She followed behind Goldenclaw and Flamepaw back to Riverclan camp, only seeing the shadows where Rarady had disappeared.

* * *

Hawkpaw padded back into camp, irritation prickling from her pelt. She was upset that Flamepaw and she weren't able to finish the conversation with Rarady. She padded off to the medicine den, ignoring Goldenclaw's comments. She knew she really shouldn't be mad at Goldenclaw, because he hadn't known about the prophecy. She padded into the den, and heard voices in Swiftfur's den. She padded inside, and and saw Swiftfur patching up Mapleshine's paw, the young warrior wincing in pain at the herbs that her mentor had applied.

"Mapleshine lost a claw." Swiftfur explained as Hawkpaw padded in and sat down on the floor of the medicine den. Mapleshine and Swiftfur were talking, but Hawkpaw wasn't paying attention. She was looking through the brambles surrounding the den. She could vaguely see a misty cat, walking around camp like all of the other warriors. Hawkpaw hastily leaped to her paws and raced out of the den into the main clearing, but the strange cat was gone.

Growling in frustration, she was about to head back to the medicine cat den, but she heard a voice behind her, and turned to see Goldenclaw staring at her. "Hi, Hawkpaw, would you like to go out to the forest?" He asked quizzically, he tail flicking the dry grass in the clearing. She was about to object. She wanted to spend some time with Flamepaw, since she only saw her at Gatherings and she didn't know how long she was staying, but she didn't see her anywhere. She agreed with Goldenclaw and together they padded out into the forest.

She and Goldenclaw hadn't been out together in the forest for a while, ever since they were apprentices. She could remember when they would come out into the training hollow and play all night long, learning battle moves and making up fake clans. She followed him deeper into the undergrowth, but she wasn't paying attention to him. She let her senses flow around the lake just like earlier that day. She could smell a blackbird in the pine trees near the Shadowclan border. She could hear a squirrel eating acorns under a hollybush near the Windclan border. She could see Windclan cats charging gently across the moorland, chasing rabbits.

She went back to the present, and was in the hollow even though she didn't remember going there. Hawkpaw didn't see Goldenclaw, until she saw a small streak of gold flash across the sky. She could see Goldenclaw's bright pelt vivid against the darkening sky, and she knew she was in for a game of tag. Hawkpaw hastily scrambled up the tree. She wasn't very good at it at all, though it was Thunderclan's job to climb like squirrels, not Riverclans. She scampered on the limbs until she reach the tree that Goldenclaw was perched on- an old beech tree. She slithered up the tree, clinging to the branches as she tried to climb. Goldenclaw was perched on the highest branch, taunting her as she got closer. She climbed on the branch next to his, a rickety old branch that shook as she leaped on. She perched on the edge of the tree. She was just about to leap, and- CREAK!

Hawkpaw felt air rushing from under her, and she suddenly saw the ground getter closer. _She was falling!_ Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her neck, and she suddenly stopped. She looked up, and she saw Goldenclaw holding on to her by the scruff of her neck. He hauled her up, and laid her on the branch, where she lay, panting.

She felt a burning sensation on her flank, and she saw a deep gash. When she staggered to her paws, she could barely feel her legs. The falling branch had fallen under her and crushed them, though she could only see faint scratch marks. She scrambled down the tree as quickly as she could, Goldenclaw following her. She knew many of the trees in the forest were old, but she couldn't bear to think that some might topple on them. She limped over to a bush, where she had seen cobwebs on earlier. She twirled some around her paw and applied them to her wound. At least Swiftfur wouldn't have to treat her. The whole time, Goldenclaw hadn't said a thing, but know he spoke up.

"Hawkpaw….. I'm sorry. This is all my fault." He muttered. Hawkpaw looked at him, amazed that he thought it was his fault. "Goldencalw, I'm fine and it isn't your fault!" Hawkpaw mewed perkily, hiding the pain in her mew. She leaped to her paws and went back to camp, Goldenclaw following. Hawkpaw went into the clearing. The clan was quite peaceful. Cats were sharing fresh-kill as the sun set below the horizon.

Hawkpaw left her friend and padded into the medicine den, where Swiftfur was in the storage cleft. "Hello, Hawkpaw, I need you to go check on Breezeflower's kits." Hawkpaw nodded and backed out of the den. Hawkpaw had completely forgotten about the young warrior in the nursery. Swiftfur had been checking on her the past few moons, but Hawkpaw needed to countinue checking on her, since they would be her kin. She padded into the cozy warmth of the nursery. She remembered when her brother and sister would play together in the nursery. She felt a pang of sorrow as she thought about her sister that had died by a Twoleg. She padded to the back of the nursery where Breezeflower was sleeping. Hawkpaw felt her. She could feel her squirming kits and she knew she would have them soon. Hawkpaw padded back to the medicine den and settled into her nest. Tommorow was the half moon, and she would go to the Moonpool to share dreams with Starclan.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! Check back soon for my next update! Hawkpaw may be a medicine cat the next time you see her! Thanks, and please don't forget to review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello again! Here's the next installment! I hope you enjoy, and please don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. Credits to Erin Hunter**

* * *

Chapter 24

The Half-moon sparkled in Hawkpaw's eyes as she trailed out of the clearing. It was only Swiftfur and her going tonight. They were going to take Flamepaw, but she had oddly disappeared. The clan had searched for her, but her scent trail had disappeared over the border. They padded through the trees, their paws echoing in the undergrowth. Hawkpaw dragged her paws. Swiftfur had made her work in the storage cleft all day, sorting herbs and making poultices, as if a battle were on the rise.

They reached the edge of Windclan, and Hawkpaw could see the other 3 clans waiting by the hill to the Moonpool. She counted the cats, but she only saw 4. She knew 2 were Shadowclan, and she realized Flamepaw was missing, When the other clans saw them, they started up the steep slope. Hawkpaw fell in steep beside Featherheart, the Thunderclan medicine cat. "Flamepaw came home, but she is in big trouble with Firestar." She murmured. Hawkpaw sighed with relief. She was glad she had made it home, but she wished she could be there. From up ahead, Bouldertail snickered. "Well, she should stay loyal to her clan!" He snarled.

Hawkpaw rolled her eyes. She knew Bouldertail had trained as a warrior first, before becoming apprentice to Darkheart. By this time, they had reached the Moonpool, feeling the crisp air billowing around them. Even though they had a long and hot Greenleaf, the air was beginning to cool, and Leaffall would be on the way. She padded down the slope, feeling the hard rocks beneath her paws. She padded next to Swiftfur, and settled down next to the sparkling, crystal water.

Just as she was about to fall into the dreams of Starclan, she heard a voice. She looked up, and Darkheart was beckoning to Bouldertail. "I would like to welcome Bouldertail down the path of a medicine cat. He will train hard to do well." The old tom croaked. Hawkpaw suddenly realized how old the Shadowclan cat was. He was the oldest medicine cat, and he should be an elder by now. They both settled down again, and Hawkpaw settled down too. She was just about to dip in her head to the water, but another voice interrupted her. She felt Swiftfur's tail on her flank, and she looked up to see her mentor beckoning to her. She scampered to her paws, and sat next to her. "As you all know…." Swiftfur began. "Hawkpaw has been my apprentice for quite a while, and I would like to give Hawkpaw her medicine name." She looked down on Hawkpaw, and Hawkpaw looked at Swiftfur, her green eyes sparkling in the stars. Hawkpaw looked at her, and she could sense pride coming off her in waves. "I, Swiftfur, medicine cat of Riverclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to learn the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her clan for many moons."

Every hair on Hawkpaw's pelt prickled as she listened. She felt as if she was destined to be a medicine cat, and she completely forgot about the cats sitting around her. "Hawkpaw," Swiftfur continued. "Do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" "I do." Hawkpaw choked out the words, barely even believing her own small voice. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your true name as a medicine cat."

Hawkpaw's belly lurched. _Please don't name me Hawktail. _She adored the name Goldenclaw had given her when they were apprentices, but she didn't want to be remembered of it.

"Hawkpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Hawkface."

Starclan honors your skill and courage and we welcome you as a medicine cat." Hawkpaw bowed to her mentor as the medicine cats around the clearing cheered her name. "Hawkface!" "Hawkface!" Hawkface settled down beside the Moonpool, and fell into the dreams of Starclan.

* * *

Hawkface awoke, half expecting to be in the dark forest, just like the prophecy had said, instead she woke up in the lush forest of Starclan. The warm sun soothed her pelt as she padded through the trees. She heard a hiss, and she looked up to see to gleaming eyes looking at her. The leaped off the leafy branch, and landed at her paws. Hawkface instantly realized they were Oakstar and Leopardspots, former Riverclan cats.

"So, you are finally a medicine cat." Oakstar purred. More cats from Starclan padded from behind trees, until the clearing was full of different medicine cats. Suddenly, the sky turned a deep purple, and the clearing became cold, with frost appearing on the branches. Hawkface heard a loud noise from the sky, and she looked up to see a large hawk, wings extended, soaring through the wind. The hawk sailed over to a patch of stars, and landed. In the sky, the stars were vanishing, until the only ones left were glistening over the dark forest. She saw the stars turning a bright orange, until they all burst into flames. Hawkface pelted into the dark place, and skidded into a clearing. All around her, cats were fighting, biting others throats, and ripping their claws. She squeaked in horror when she saw all the dead cats lying in the dirt. She could see Robinstar, Leaffeather, Goldenclaw, Swiftfur, and Skycloud, their limp bodies covered with leaves. Suddenly, she heard a voice whispering in her ears.

The sharp eyed Hawk,

In the rare purple sky,

With the flaming stars glistening upon the raging Battle cats!

* * *

Hawkface was startled awake and was instantly back in the Moonpool. She had to stop whatever was coming. She was the first cat awake, so she just settled down under a rocky overhang while the other medicine cats finished their dreams. The next to wake up was Bouldertail. He must have seen her eyes sparkling in the gloom, because he padded over to her and sat down. He didn't say anything, though Hawkface could feel his eyes boring into her.

Finally, he spoke up. "So, Hawkface, what made you want to be a medicine cat?" Hawkface looked at him, his eyes twinkling in the moonlight. _Why is he talking to me? Shadowclan cats are usually rude._ "I just liked the idea of saving cats lives and helping out my clan." She muttered, perking her ears as she spoke. She was drifting into Riverclan camp. Everything looked calm and peaceful, and everyone was asleep. Suddenly, she heard a deep wailing come from the nursery. She cast her senses, and she saw Breezeflower lying in her nest.

_Breezeflower is about to deliver kits! _Hawkface thought. She could see Skycloud leaning over his mate, looking into the stars. She looked around the Moonpool. Swiftfur was still asleep. She looked at Bouldertail. "Bouldertail, I need your help!" Hawkface scrambled to the top of the gully, and raced down towards Riverclan camp, Bouldertail matching her step for step, not even asking questions.

When they reached the entrance to Riverclan camp, Hawkface turned to Bouldertail. "I need you to go to the medicine den and get poppy seeds and thyme." Hawkface mewed, flicking the tail in the direction of her den. She sprinted towards the nursery and barged inside. All of the queens were awake. Summertail sat in the corner, calming her restless kits. The kits were 6 moons old, and they should have their apprentice ceremony soon. She focused back on Breezeflower, and saw her lying on her side, her flanks heaving. Hawkface laid a paw on her flank, and she knew her kits were coming, and there would be three of them. She moved back. Breezeflower would have to do this on her own. Suddenly, she moaned deeply, and a little kit popped out in the bracken. She picked off the soft bundle and put him at Skycloud's paws. "Lick her to keep her warm." She mewed as she padded over to Breezeflower.

She knew two more kits were on the way, and the first one was a she-cat. She saw another and she picked it up and began to lick it. Suddenly, Bouldertail appeared in the entrance of the nursery. Hawkface flicked her tail, beckoning for him to come forward. He padded past all of the queens, till he reached the nest of Breezeflower. He laid the herbs on the floor of the den. Hawkface handed him the second kit, a white she-cat. She dashed over just in time for the last kit- a black tom. He was smaller than the first two, and his body was shaking all over convulsively. She tried to lick his fluffy pelt, but she could feel his heartbeat growing fainter. By this time, Breezeflower was painting in her nest, her breath coming in short, fast, gasps. She looked back down at the little kit, but it was too late. It was dead.


	25. Chapter 25

**hiiiii! Here's the next chapter! Sorry I have not uploaded in a few days, busy busy! Also, sorry that my Walking Dead story that I mentioned earlier has not been up, I have not had time! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors**

* * *

Chapter 25:

The Clan was starting to calm down. Breezeflower  
had yelped hysterically for her dead kit, but it was too late, and the kit had  
been buried. The early sunlight was just beginning to rise over the camp.  
Bouldertail had left, thinking he should let the clan mourn. Hawkface trotted  
back into the nursery, carrying a bundle of borage and thyme in her jaws. She  
had tried everything to calm the anxious queen down, and she was going to give  
her some thyme to calm down her anxious nerves. Hawkface padded into the  
nursery, as she smelled the milky scents of the kits and queens, mingled with  
the scent of terror and anxiety. She padded into the den and padded to the nest  
of Breezeflower. She could vividly remember, so long ago, when her siblings and  
her were kits too. When she reached  
Breezeflower's nest, she could tell that the new queen had fallen into a deep  
sleep. Sighing with relief, Hawkface padded out of the den, careful not to step  
on the queens or any of the other kits. She padded into the main clearing, the  
sun shining in her eyes. She spotted  
Swiftfur walking into camp, panic in her eyes. Though, when she saw Hawkface,  
the panic vanished and she ran over to see her. "Where were you? Why did you  
leave? What is going on?" Swiftfur covered her with questions and anxious  
licks, like she were her own mother, and she was still an apprentice. She  
ducked away from her mentor, and smoothing down the fur she had licked. " I  
could tell Breezeflower was having her kits." Hawkface stammered for an excuse.  
"I wanted to come and make sure she was fine." She mewed as she trotted away,  
leaving Swiftfur in the middle of the clearing. She trotted over to the fresh  
kill pile, where she saw her mother, Leaffeather, plucking some fish from the meager  
pile. The icy wind was buffeting her mother's pelt, making her look small and  
weak. She flicked her tail in a friendly greeting, and padded out of camp. She  
padded through the familiar territory, and sat by a stream that enclosed the  
camp. She wrapped her tail gingerly over her paws and looked across the  
territory into the lake. As the sun set across the horizon, she saw streaks of  
orange and pink glint across the sky. "When will this end?" She thought as the  
last of the sun faded into darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter was very short! I was just trying to get one up as soon as I could! I hope to have longer chapters up soon! Thanks, and please review so your voice can be heard! :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello! I just want to say that I am so sorry for lack of updating! Things have been crazy and random at school. Next week is no homework, so I should be able to do some more chapters. I really hope you enjoy and please review or PM me for your opinion and suggestions! Thanks! :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of Warriors, just any characters or concepts you don't recognize.**

* * *

Chapter 26

The sun was murky and virtually invisible behind the fog as the cats of Riverclan padded down the bank towards the trunk that would lead them onto the island. Each clan member filed down the mossy oak. Riverclan cats would usually just plunge into the murky waters, but in Leafbare it was much too cold, not to mention the heavy fog that blinded them.

Hawkface could barely see the cat in front of her! As they filed onto the island, Hawkface cast out her senses. Windclan and Thunderclan were already there, but Shadowclan was yet to come. Hawkface scrambled under the outer bushes and began looking around for her friend, Flamepaw. She could sense her near and old oak tree, a small distance from the other medicine cats. As she neared though, she could see deep marks covering her flanks. She could immediately tell that only a cat could make such deep scratches, from her work with the Riverclan kits. Also, as she neared, her nose tingled with the familiar scent of a kittypet, more so Rarady. _Why would Rarady be here if this is a __**Clan **__meeting? _Hawkface thought as she approached Flamepaw. "Hey, Flamepaw, what happened to you?" Flamepaw didn't say anything, and she just turned and moved away. Hawkface was about to pursue her, but she heard yowls up ahead, and she knew that the meeting was starting.

Firestar padded up, his fiery coat brightening the clearing. All the leaves had fallen off the trees, making it even more of an illusion. "All is doing well in Thunderclan, and there is nothing major to report." Firestar padded back farther onto the branch, but suddenly he heard a cat raising his voice, and he turned to see Suntail.

"Firestar," he mewed with utter confidence, "I have something that I would like to say to all of the clans." He padded up to the roots of the main tree near the deputies, while the other clans looked at him with bewilderment and utter confusion.

"After a long amount of consideration, I have officially decided to leave the clans for the **_luxurious _**life of a kittypet."

Suntail had barely finished his statement before howls of protest rung out. Suntail wasn't exactly a popular cat with the clans, but it was always upsetting to hear a cat turn over to the soft life.

Suntail didn't try to defend himself from the jabs of the other cats; he just looked up at his leader, and also his father.

Firestar spoke up. "Suntail, I am very disappointed in you for deciding to leave the clans. Though, I can understand that there is no changing your decision. If you wish to ever come back to Thunderclan, you will be welcome." He said as his voice slightly crackled.

Suntail just nodded a smile. He turned around and began to head from the clearing, and cats parted to let him past. Finally, he reached the end of the bridge, turned to look at all of the cats, and was engulfed inside the misty fog.

* * *

Chaos rang out in the clearing. Suntail had just left! She probably knew that Goldenclaw was inwardly bursting with joy.

Finally, silence echoed over the island.

There was a low rustle in the bushes from where Suntail had just left, and out came a pack of cats. They looked horrible, like they had been out in the wild a little too long. But none of them looked as horrid and blood-thirsty as the cat in the front.

He had a beautiful silver coat, but hideous scars and blood stains covered the most part of his pelt. He had blue eyes that gleamed visions in his eyes, and his ears were torn to shreds.

It was a stare down for what seemed like a million moons. Then he finally spoke. "Hello, you wimpy cats you call warriors. I am Moonshadow." He had a surprisingly high voice for his appearance, but there was no doubt in what he could do.

Hawkface heard a slight rustle in the bushes behind her, and Rarady appeared. Hawkface hissed at her, but honestly, she was glad for her company.

Then, Flamepaw appeared beside her. Hawkface slightly grinned at her companions, then turned back to Moonshadow.

"I have been the cat that has been causing 'havoc' in the forest. Now, I will cause havoc for all of you."

He squeaked. There was an essence about him that just made you cringe. He had five "goons" behind, but you couldn't see very well. He turned his head to his goons and muttered something only Hawkface could hear.

"Attack."

Two of the goons leaped and charged at the leaders, which left three at his disposal. His blue eyes scanned the clearing, gleaming with satisfaction until he saw Hawkface. A look of horror appeared, but he quickly replaced it with a smug grin. This time he practically yelled the command. The three goons came charging at the trio. She was ready to defend herself if needed, but she never had to. In a flash, two strong cats were guarding us off. They fought off the cats with ease, and I could instantly tell who they were. Goldenclaw and Tigerheart. The goons sulked back to their leaders, blood staining the dirt under them as they walked. Moonshadow called back to his cats, and they disappeared into the foggy shield of shadows.

* * *

**I hope you all thoroughly enjoyed! I really enjoyed the presence of Moonshadow, and I hope you did and will too! If you have any other suggestions for some stories you think I should write, please PM me. I want to write a "human" story, but I don't know what to write about! Thanks so much! **

**-DomoFan122 :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello! I am so sorry with my absence, I have been facing writer's block, and I just got out for summer! I hope you enjoy! Also, if you have any suggestions, please PM me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of Warriors!**

* * *

Chapter 27

The trio were the last cats to leave the clearing. As soon as the cats had left, Hawkface and Flamepaw dashed into the bushes to speak to Rarady. Hawkface could feel her paws sinking into the musty ground as she found Rarady calmly peered from behind a fluffy-looking bush. "What was that about?!" Rarady said as the duo approached, a look of confuse and fear on her face. "It's Moonshadow. Isn't it obvious? He is out to kill us." Hawkface heard a howl from the entrance to the clearing, and turned to see Robinstar calling for her to come. She pelted away, leaving Rarady in the mist.

Hawkface awoke the next morning with an eerie quiet in the air. She stumbled out into the camp, yet saw none. She peeked into the warriors den, but it was empty. She passed through all the dens, but to no avail. What was going on? She thought in despair as she raced around the camp, trying to find any sign of life. She then heard a sinister snicker from behind her. She turned to see the cat she had feared. Moonshadow. His silver coat shimmered wickedly in the morning sun, and his scars dripped with hate. She tried to scramble up the bank, but he chased like a mouse into a trap. He pressed his malicious claws into her neck, and the world around her went black.

She woke up with a start. She could see the world around her, peaceful and serene. She instantly knew that was a dream, but she was back now. She struggled to get up, and padded out into the clearing. She could see small groups of huddled cats, whispering in hushed voices. Hawkface quickly scanned around the clearing for Goldenclaw, but he must have gone a patrol or something, because he was not around. She walked over to the food pile and grabbed a fish for here and Swiftfur to share, since she would have a day of work ahead of here. She brought the fish back into the medicine den.

Fortunately, Swiftfur was awake when she returned, so they got right to work. Hawkface was the one that would crawl into the den and retrieve any old herbs so they could be sorted. Then, they would go out into the forest for a quick run for any new herbs they might need. It was a tedious job, but they need to do it to prepare for any upcoming battles.

Hawkface was out in the forest with her mentor, gathering herbs. Her muscles were achy from reaching into the farthest corners of their storage cleft to get any nasty unused herbs. She had just collected a bundle of Goldenrod, and was heading back to camp to arrange the new herbs and to rest.

Hawkface woke up with a groggy look in her eyes. She had decided to take a quick powernap after the work she and Swiftfur had completed. She stretched out her paws, and instantly felt and achy pain. She felt famished, as she probably thought Swiftfur was too. She reluctantly stepped gingerly out of her warm nest into the main clearing, just as the evening patrol came into camp. There was a sense of urgency about the group, like they had something important to tell. The leader of the group, which happened to be Skycloud, urgently padded into Robinstar's den, which Hawkface secretly following behind.

"Robinstar, there is something quite interesting that we found on the evening patrol on the Windclan border. It seemed a she-cat was injured and was on the border, but she was no doubt a loner."

"What did this she-cat look like?" Robinstar asked with curiosity.

"Well, uh, she had a black pelt with purple eyes."

Hawkface's heart sank as she raced out of camp.

_Rarady!_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! I apologize about the length, I just wanted to get it to you as soon as possible! Please PM me for any suggestions!**

**-DomoFan122**


End file.
